What are we celebrating?
by slytherinenigma
Summary: I don't own anything, all Jk Rowling's awesome inspiring characters. Hermione/Narcissa, both end up at what is essentially an upper class wizarding swinger party, you can probably guess the rest . . .
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was ready for this break she thought. Three years of intense apprentice in the Department of Mysteries had landed her quite a demanding role, luckily she hadn't trained alone and developed a close relationship with non-other than Blaise Zabini. This was his treat for them both.

There had been many changes after the war, Harry never returned to school instead beginning his Auror training and marrying Ginny after her graduation the following year. Ron had gone on to play professional Quidditch and playing the famous bachelor too well. Yes Hermione had tried to date Ron, but his ever jealous possessive nature was never going to mature so they parted and after a while they did make up. But in some ways Hermione's relationship with her two best friends had drifted, luckily she gelled so well to Blaise, the silent Slytherin as she called him. Until now that was.

He had arranged two days in Prague as a weekend break to celebrate their completion of training. They had a beautiful day exploring the historic city. Blaise loved hearing the rich, muggle history of the city. He had learnt much from Hermione after training and also sharing digs for the last two years. He was very awe struck by the astrological clock in the centre. They spent the evening in a small Italian restaurant, Hermione was intrigued as to why Blaise was refilling her wine glass every time she took a sip.

"Trying to get me drunk Mr Zabini?" she drawled after he topped it up a 5th time

"Of course not, I never take advantage of a vulnerable lady, besides were celebrating remember!" he was right that was the whole point of this trip she thought.

"So what's the plans tomorrow?" she asked taking another sip of wine.

"Well tonight finish our dinner and get sloshed I reckon, nice lie in tomorrow sporting a good hangover, then were going shopping for a party" he answered, picking up the wine bottle again.

Hermione covered the top of her glass before he continued. "Party?" she inquired.

"Yes it was quite last minute I had invitation open to bring myself and another to a one of party being held on an estate just outside the city.

"What kind of party?" she asked wondering why he never mentioned it before now.

"Don't worry about it tonight 'mione lets just enjoy dinner" Blaise answered.

Blaise was using his most calming voice on Hermione as they sat in the dressing room of the store. "It's just a party Hermione just a bit of fun!" he tried reasoning.

"Fun?" she hissed, "Blaise you're practically taking me to a wizard society sex party! What the hell made you think I would comply!" she was beyond fuming, she had the sense to cast a silence spell so the rest of the store wouldn't hear her.

"Oh come on Hermione. It's not a SEX party, it's just a bit of fun, besides just last night and on many other occasions you been complaining about how sexually frustrated you are" Blaise only just dodged in time from a shoe hitting him straight in the face.

"You got frustration right! And what's worse you brought me shopping to a lingerie store without even telling me!" she was about to grab the other shoe.

"'mione calm down, it's just a party, yes there is some games involving a more intimate nature, but its voluntary you're not forced into anything you don't want to partake it, I simply brought you hear in case you wanted to, as for the party I already picked out your cocktail dress and we will be masked so even if the chance we see someone you know your glamour charmed so they won't recognise you"

She calmed slightly, "I'm still mad at you I'll come but it I feel uncomfortable in anyways I'm apparating straight home!" Blaise smiled shrugging his shoulders in relief.

They approached the large entrance of the home after being portkey'd into the grounds via the invitation Blaise was holding. He wore black pants and silk shirt under his Navy dress robes. The lavender coloured evening gown he had purchased for Hermione was exquisite, hugging her tall frame, and her hair woven into a French braid. She looked positively radiant had she not still had a scowl of annoyance on her face. He posted the invitation into the golden letterbox of the door, the door shimmered a golden light as the envelope dropped in and opened for the pair as they entered. As they walked the hallway to the ballroom, they felt the ward of magic change as they stepped into the room. Hermione had her arm wrapped in Blaise's. As she turned to him she gasped, his facial features had completely changed and he wore a black masquerade mask. He smiled at her "it's still me Hermione, it's just the charm" he answered, at least his voice hadn't faltered she thought to herself. Blaise grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing house elf. Hermione practically downed hers in one go promptly taking another glass before the elf had even a chance to move on.

"that's better" she started to relax taking in all the people around her, there would be around 50 people in the room, all formerly dressed and also wearing masks of various colours, Hermione touched her face not feeling any such thing on her face.

Blaise reading her confusion answered. "It's like a bubblehead charm, you can't feel it but everyone else sees it" he answered. "How do you know so much about these things Blaise?" Hermione whispered. "Because these parties are quite common in higher society, there was once a one held in my own home during 4th year after the quidditch cup" he whispered back. Hermione was shocked at this sudden statement. "Did you know the people who attended the function?" she asked back.

"I was underage and they were charmed much like this, there was one person who I did recognise and I know liked to frequent a lot of these parties" he answered, "who?" her eyes widened as he answered "Lucius Malfoy".

Blaise maneuvered his hand pressing it lightly to the small of her back, "let's go get something to eat" he gestured towards a table of canapés. It didn't take even a novice like Hermione to see every cliché of erotic food was displayed on the tables. Strawberries, cherries, passion fruits, oysters, truffles, and a large chocolate fountain. Hermione declined anything more than a strawberry, preferring instead to take a champagne refill. Blaise shrugged and began filling a plate of food, Hermione stood aside taking in all that was happening around her, people chatting that were obviously more regularly acquainted at these functions, others who like her were nervously hovering knowing they were unsure to be there. One person who did stick out to Hermione was quite close, a lady in a blue dress and blue mask with blonde hair was holding a cherry into the chocolate fountain, Hermione was slightly entranced watching the chocolate covered cherry be lifted to soft red lips and consumed in one bite only he stalk remaining between finger and thumb and placed back down onto her plate. Hermione's eyes moved back up and locked onto a pair of blue that radiated through the mask. She immediately broke contact realising she had been staring for some time, walking across to the other side of the room. Blaise had only just caught up with her when they heard a voice asking people to take a seat as the show began. Chairs we conjured into a semi-circle in the centre of the room, people began to take seats, Hermione sat at the edge of a row Blaise taking a seat beside her. Two panels of the large wall opened as an entourage of burlesque dancers appeared. Hermione sat in silence as the music filled the room and half a dozen women synchronized there exotic ritual. One thing Hermione did notice was Blaise locked in eye contact with a young dark haired woman sitting next to him, the young woman grazed his arm as she leant forward whispering something to his ear.

Hermione, tapped Blaise on the arm "I can see your getting acquainted but I'm feeling uncomfortable is there somewhere I else I can go?" she whispered in his other ear. Blaise pointed to the chocolate fountain, pick a stone from the fountain it'll have a number on it, take the staircase and find the room number" he whispered back. Hermione stood up and done so, placing her left hand into the chocolate fountain and picking up the first piece she felt. Number four she read on the stone, wiping it with a tissue and walking towards the stairs. Unfortunately Blaise had forgotten unleash an important piece of information about the stones. All numbered stones from the fountain were paired.

Hermione ran up the stairs and counted down the door numbers along the corridor till she found 4. There however was no handle confused she held up the stone, which in turn glowed red as its presence was felt to the door, causing the door to click open. Hermione immediately stepped in clicking the door closed behind her. The room wasn't dark but dusky with only red candle light preluding from the lanterns she heaved a sigh as she backed up against the 4 poster bed she had seen out the corner of her eye on entering the room.

"Well that I wasn't expecting" a voice came from behind her on the bed.

Hermione jumped from the bed and turned round on hearing another voice. "I'm sorry I had no idea anyone else was here" she said focusing her eyes to see who she was talking to. Lounging on top of the red velvet bedspread was the blonde woman Hermione had seen by the chocolate fountain. Her blue eyes seemed to look Hermione up and down several times before locking onto her own. "Don't apologise, were all here for the same reason I'm sure" her voice was soft and alluring. Hermione was still for a moment, something in her inner being made her aware she somehow knew that voice. Hermione looked at the numbered stone in her hand then spotted one on the bedside of the lady, a number 4 also glowing. "_I'll kill Blaise_" Hermione thought to herself. She had been tempted to simply walk back out the room and apparate home. "Would you like some champagne?" Hermione heard bringing her out of her thoughts, she looked up to see a large glass being offered as the blonde woman held her own. Hermione leaned forward taking the glass, very aware of manicured nail stroking her index finger as she took the glass.

Hermione moved back and took a sip sitting on the edge of the bed. Avoiding contact she looked down at her glass to keep her occupied. "You don't really want to be here do you, I saw earlier when you arrived, and I'm guessing your husband didn't explain what this party really was" the blonde questioned not moving from her lounging position of the bed.

"He's not my husband and he was late in explaining what it was exactly we were attending but I know I'm under no obligation to stay" Hermione answered.

"So why are you here, that door isn't locking you in" the blonde queried. Hermione looked up, it almost discomforted her how lost she was in those blue eyes, aching to know who was behind the mask. "Because part of me wants to stay with you" the words had slipped out of her mouth before she realised. The blonde didn't seem to quite expect those words either as she stared at Hermione in awe. She sat up from the bed leaning towards Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes feeling the sudden shifting movement on the bed, the feather light touch of a thumb rubbing down her chin as her face was turned slightly right just before soft red lips touched her own.

The kiss was so soft and chaste. It took Hermione a moment to clear the fog in her brain of what was happening, "_you're kissing a woman"_ a voice in her head screamed. "_But it feels so good_" another voice reciprocated. Hermione suddenly felt a lightness over herself. She opened her eyes and immediately pulled back in shock, the glamour charms had worn off, and the blonde was no longer wearing a mask. Hermione was staring into the blue eyes of an equally shocked Narcissa Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy had always been a woman who showed little emotion. Growing up in the black household this was a skill learnt young and quick if you wanted to stay out of trouble, Narcissa still remembered the day her sister went and never returned only leaving a parchment saying she had married Ted Tonks. Her name scorched from the ancestral wall and never to be mentioned again. Narcissa's parents had arranged her marriage to the Malfoy heir, before she had even began Hogwarts, her life planned for her before she could even live it. She had loved Lucius, within a year of marriage Draco was born but soon after Lucius lost interest and changed his priorities to his war principles. Narcissa had never cared for such discrepancies, though she knew better than to mention them. After the dark lord had been destroyed and reality kicked in she thought Lucius would turn his attention back to her, but she was wrong, instead he indulged in a life of women, gambling and whatever other taboo he could find, and when Narcissa found this invitation delivered for the Party she had had enough.

That was when narcissa made her decision to leave Lucius she would hand him the divorce papers when he came back from his excursions on Monday, Draco was now an adult and living his own life, narcissa decided it was time she lived hers. She dressed in a blue gown, grabbed the envelope and portkey'd to the party.

She had never entered such a party before she had heard of these through her social group over the years, and long suspected Lucius attended more than his fair share of them. She scowled at the thought, this was her night. She had monitored people coming in and out, standing near the food table as a distraction giving her clear view of the entrance. No one really stood out from the crowd as she soon turned to see what was on offer for nourishment. Erotic foods had never been something narcissa had tried, she picked up a cherry running it under the chocolate fountain and held it to her lips. She couldn't deny it felt good, but had the impression she was being watched. She turned her head locking eyes with chocolate brown, a young woman seemed to be staring at her, only when she had been spotted she looked away in embarrassment of being caught. Narcissa smiled to herself. When the over speaker announced the entertainment was beginning narcissa was not impressed to see what she rationed to be cheap tarts dancing across the room, and promptly took a stone from the fountain, to find some peace and quiet and alcohol to prepare her for what she came for. She lay upon the bed attempting to make herself comfortable. She opened the champagne bottle intent on feeling more relaxed suddenly the bedroom door opened.

They were both frozen on the spot, eyes locked for several moments, taking in what had just happened. "Miss granger?" narcissa asked cautiously. "Mrs Malfoy" Hermione answered with slightly irate tone. Hermione immediately backed up to the edge of the bed, almost dropping her half-filled champagne glass. In one sweep she downed the remainder of liquid in the glass, and decided to make her excuses and leave when her attention was caught off guard to as Narcissa Malfoy broke into hysterical laughter. Hermione was dumbfounded staring at the blonde who was trying hard to compose herself. She had never seen Narcissa Malfoy so much as crack smile never mind lose herself in laughter. Narcissa looked towards a rather uncomfortable Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her tone becoming serious again. "I could ask you the same thing Mrs Malfoy, as for me I accompanied Blaise Zabini, unfortunately he left a lot of details out until last minute" Hermione replied. Narcissa sighed, another bottle of champagne had appeared she immediately grabbed the bottle topping up and offering to Hermione. "Perhaps you will at least join me for a drink in celebration Miss Granger" she asked. Hermione frowned, "What are we celebrating?"

"Tomorrow I tell my husband I am divorcing him, and taking every sickle I can get" Narcissa smirked as Hermione's eyes widened at this bombshell. Hermione took the bottle filled it and raised it, "to the return of Ms Black" Hermione said chinking her glass towards Narcissa's. "Please call me Narcissa" she replied.

Two hours had passed, Hermione was now lying propped up on the bed having one of the best drunken girly chats of her life. No one could know what gossip Narcissa could be after a few bottles of champagne had been shared. Hermione had been sharing her story of training in the department of mysteries her impending graduation and how Blaise ended up bringing her to the party. Narcissa in return had discussed Draco leaving home, and rarely visiting as well as Lucius's careless womanising had finally taken its toll.

Hermione was starting to feel tipsy, it had been a few minutes and she noticed Narcissa was deep in thought. "You know you never told me how you ended up here tonight?" Hermione asked breaking the silence. Narcissa was drawn out of her thoughts, she looked at the younger woman next to her and sat up. "Petty revenge I guess, Lucius would through a fit if he knew I had committed adultery, it's all about power and ownership in his eyes" she sighed "still I never thought I would have a joyful night in such pleasant company, I thank you for that Hermione". Hermione blushed, "The pleasure is mine" she replied almost in a whisper. Narcissa looked at Hermione again, she smirked slightly "You have smeared lipstick on your face still" she stated and unconsciously rubbed her thumb over the stained area of Hermione's mouth. Hermione's hand clasped onto Narcissa's intertwining her fingers and brushed the hand across her pursed lips. And before either had realised they had thrown themselves together lips locked in passion.

They broke apart again in need of air, eyes still locked together, both seeming unsure what to do next. Hermione's Gryffindor bravery seem to take over as she ran her hand through blonde hair before pulling back towards her lips. She slowly pushed narcissa back down towards the bed, deepening the kiss and cautiously placing her right hand against Narcissa's waist. Hermione felt a hand come up behind her head, brushing down her hair and pulling the clasp holding her French braid in place. Hermione tasted the champagne bubbles on narcissa tongue as her mouth opened for access. Confidence was building between both of them, exploring and touching as they kissed. Hermione felt narcissa pull away from the kiss removing her hands from rubbing her shoulders. She frowned slightly preparing for rejection when she felt feather light kisses instead to her neck and suddenly a hand entwined to her back slowly unzipping her dress.

Narcissa slowly pushed Hermione up from above her, pulling herself up from the bed and lightly pulling Hermione's hand into a standing position by the bed. Hermione didn't move, only when prompted as narcissa pulled the dress sleeves and let it slide to the floor, she ran her hands slowly down the sides of the brunette's torso brushing against the breasts lightly and down to her waist. Hermione involuntarily moaned getting Narcissa's attention back to her eyes, she smiled with lust and slowly turned herself round so her back faced Hermione. Hermione stood feeling awkward and confused until narcissa lifted her hair to one side revealing a knotted halter neck of her dress behind her neck. Hermione slowly reached forward and pulled the silk loops apart, loosening the know and watched as the silk material fell in a pool to the floor leaving only pale skin and black panties in sight before her. Narcissa didn't move, only dropping her hair back down. Still for a moment until she heard movement behind her and a timid arm wrapped around her waist, she did not turn or was forced to turn instead she felt a pair of lips glide along her left shoulder to her neck massaging as they moved along, she sighed in pleasure, exhaling loudly when she felt a hand cupping her right breast and begin to rub the nipple.

Hermione could feel the lust building as the pale body in front of her leaned in writhing in pleasure simply from her touch. She felt narcissa turn around crashing her lips to her pulling their body's close both rubbing hands over all pieces of exposed flesh, narcissa yelp slightly as she felt her arse cheeks being squeezed and felt Hermione's mischievous smirk against her lips. Without breaking contact Hermione guided them back to the bed, straddling the blonde when she backed down into the sheets. Hermione explored the pale breasts nuzzling between them as she left kisses upon the stomach. Hermione sat up, grazing her fingers down to the last barrier she stopped her fingers at the hem of the panties and looked unto lust filled blue eyes, and she didn't say anything only looking for reassurance this was what she wanted. Narcissa looked back fogged from the sensual movements only moments before wondering what the problem was, she could see it in Hermione's eyes a silent stare pleading for permission, Narcissa reached down and without hesitation ripped her panties from her body without a care in the world. This unexpected stunt surprised Hermione, but she soon came back to the task at hand. She had her answer, pressing her lips back to Narcissa's she slowly maneuvered her right hand down to the now exposed realm of desire and slipped her index finger into the moist folds. Hermione was proud for being a complete novice in female love-making she seemed to be doing a good job, narcissa squirmed to her thrusts Hermione unconsciously riding her thigh as she moved. She thought to herself it would be a good time to move them seen as they were already soaked through. "_Let me take care of that_" a voice that wasn't her own entered her head. And before she knew it her panties had disappeared. She looked confused for a second until she felt a curving smirk on her lips and fingers lightly brush against the curls of her centre. Hermione gasped at the contact a loud moan betraying from her lips as she felt the stimulation build in her. Hermione knew she wasn't far off, they were matching pace with a steady rhythm and before she knew it, narcissa screamed a most sensual scream as her wave of orgasms git her. Her body jerked causing enough reaction to tip Hermione over the edge and join her, her sweaty body collapsing on top of the other.


	2. Chapter 2

So i decided to try out a second chapter, A/U dont have a BETA so sorry for spelling mistakes, always open to offers of any =D owned by JK ROWLING i just messing them around a bit

Chapter 2

Blaise sat by the kitchen table sipping from his steaming mug of coffee when he heard a faint _Crack_ outside the door. He braced himself, this was more than likely the return of his roommate and knew he was in deep shit. Just after she had left for the room the night before he forgot to mention there pairing of the fountain stones, he had been too caught up in the attention of the lady on his other side. Just after Hermione had left for the room, Blaise and his new companion left not long after, choosing instead to floo straight back to his apartment. Blaise prepared himself as the door in front of him opened. What met his site practically caused his jaw to drop to the floor

* * *

Hermione stirred from deep slumber, instantly regretting the pulsating headache she was already aware of before even opening her eyes. Once it had been established an extreme hangover was settling in from copious amounts of alcohol the night before, snippets of memory came flooding back, and causing Hermione's eyes to fly open as she became aware of her surroundings. She was immediately aware she was stark naked, in a strange bed, with legs entwined with sheets and someone else's limbs, as well as a rather possessive arm wrapped round her waist. She cautiously turned her head over her shoulder and behind her saw Narcissa sound asleep, blonde hair lying freely across the pillow and partially covering her face. Hermione unconsciously stroked the hand clutching her waist a few seconds before stealthily moving it, along with untangling her legs and sliding off the bed, she shimmied into her dress, and she still had no idea where her underwear went. Picking up her wand from the bedside table she took another look at Narcissa wondering if she should wake her, quickly changing her mind convinced there would be an awkwardness between both in sober daylight. She stepped out the room and disapperated back to her flat.

She apparated outside of the door of her flat, opening it up to find Blaise already at the table, Hermione didn't seem to take notice of his jaw drop, she was heading for the cupboard filled with a small collection of potions, she pulled out several bottles till she found the label she was looking for, pulling the seal off she downed it in one gulp. She felt the effect taking place, clearing her head, she took a deep breath and turned back to Blaise. He was still staring at her with a face of shock.

"What?" she asked, an air of frustration on her breath. "Did you get completely ravaged last night?" wondering if his use of words might not have been carefully chosen. "Well that wasn't my initial plan but seems my room wasn't empty when I entered it" she huffed at him now folding her arms. "oh" was all he could answer gulping his nerves, " well you look like you had quite a night, you might want to go shower though, your hairs defying gravity and that's quite a bit of lipstick smear round your mouth" he answered. Hermione unconsciously put her right hand to her hair, feeling her bushy curls frizzed up and trying to pat it down, before rubbing her fingers across her mouth.

"Wait you weren't wearing red lipstick last night. . . You wore clear gloss?" his eyebrows shot up as realization hit him. "mione did you hook up with a woman?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione didn't answer she merely hissed as she stalked to her bedroom door slamming it behind.

She walked slowly towards the full length mirror in her en-suite bathroom, Blaise wasn't kidding about her hair, to say it was all over the place was an understatement, her dressed was creased and the tell-tale red lipstick smear was almost clown-like, Hermione dropped the dress and dived into the shower cubicle, washing all tell-tale signs of her passionate encounter.

* * *

Hermione stirred several hours later when a soft tap came to her door, she jumped from her bed answering to Blaise, leaving the door open as his invitation as she went back to her bed. He followed her into the room and sat on the edge of her bed. Chuckling to himself. "Must have been a good night if your this tired" he was answered with a pillow hitting his head. "What do you want now" her voice muffled as she lay face down in her mattress. "I came to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have took you and left you." He answered. She turned her head and propped herself up on her elbow, "I won't deny it was a strange experience but I have no regrets, I meant to ask did you get lucky?" he grinned at her. "Anita left here just before you arrived home this morning" he winked at her. "Are you going to see her again?" she asked. He nodded " she's coming for dinner tomorrow, she's from France but currently working for St Mungo's as an assistant potion Brewer" Hermione smiled for her friend, he never had left much time for dating instead pouring his spare time into studies like Hermione. "What about you, will you see your mystery witch again" he teased, she nudged him off the bed. "I don't know, though I'm sure I will cross her path again no doubt"

* * *

Dinner had gone ahead with Anita visiting, Hermione had found the girl most interesting, she had briefly known fleur at school in France, and had briefly met with her and bill for dinner after starting her work at St Mungo's. Hermione had gone into the kitchen, leaving Blaise cuddled into his new companion, she was brewing a pot of tea when something on the table caught her eye, it was today's edition of the Daily Prophet. She opened it up to see the front headline MALFOY DIVORCE ANNOUNCED. Hermione looked below the headline at three separate photos. Lucius Malfoy stood with his nose pointed in the air, never gracing an air of embarrassment. Draco on the other hand looked like he was simply trying to escape the cameras. And then she was caught into blue eyes staring intently at her. Hermione stared at the photo of narcissa for quite some time.

"Is the tea ready?" Blaise shouted through looking over the back of the sofa. Hermione looked up "Yeh, sorry was just seeing the news," Hermione held up the paper. "Oh yes it was all over the office today" Anita piped up after seeing the headline, "Seems Lucius Malfoy has been quite the player over the years"

"I had heard rumours" Hermione spoke, giving a knowing look over to Blaise.

* * *

Hermione was at work in the Time Room of the department of mysteries, her current task was attempting to fix two broken time turners. Much like the works of a pocket watch maker only the thin binding threads of magic were what had broken. Threads of time was very complex magic one wrong cast and the consequences were unfathomable. Hermione's was in deep study mode of some old text, finding information to help with her task and understand the mechanics of time travel. When she felt something enter the room. Looking up above she saw a Patronus shaped as a lynx coming towards her. _"Hermione come to my office at once" _Hermione knew too well the voice and Patronus of their Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. The lynx faded on the spot, Hermione put down her Tome, and exited the time room through the revolving circular doorways and up the atrium elevator.

Hermione knocked politely on the minister's door, the secretary had let her passed in the corridor and no doubt informed the minister of her imminent arrival. The door magically opened alone, allowing Hermione to stroll in and up to the desk. Kingsley gestured with his hand for Hermione to take a seat as his dark eyes followed her into the room. Hermione sat down, her eyes never leaving Kingsley. There was silence in the room as Kingsley pressed his fingers to his temple contemplating what to say. "do you ever read the prophet, Miss Granger" Hermione was slightly caught by such an unusual question, "sometimes, if there's a legit article not written by that Skeeter woman I will Browse it from time to time, why do you ask?" she questioned.

"Did you see yesterday's Edition?" he queried. "Yes I saw it in passing, what is this about Minister, I doubt you had an emergency call sent to me to discuss the local media?" she may have snapped a little harshly, never one to have patience for interrogation and gossip. "Then you will know about the Malfoy divorce announcement" he questioned. She merely nodded. "A divorce on this scale is not common Miss Granger, the Court proceedings for this are so high profile I will be leading it. It's a very thorough affair including inventory of all items in possession to be split amicably as well as the legal details. For this a mediator is requested." He could see the questioning look on her face. "That's where you come in Miss Granger, you were personally requested for by Draco Malfoy himself". Hermione sat with her mouth gaped open slightly as she took everything in. "Do I have the option to refuse?" she asked. "I can't force you miss granger but please me quick I need this matter solved as soon as possible". Hermione contemplated for several minutes, taking in all she had been told. Her first instinct was to say no, getting involved with the Malfoy's was more than her jobs worth, but other parts made her think twice. Draco had become her friend when returning to school after the war along with Blaise, she could understand why he had requested her, and in the back of her mind was the mere temptation of curiosity. "I'll do it, but if things get difficult I have the option to drop out". She answered. Kinglsey sighed in relief. "Thank you Miss Granger, you start tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything, hope you like the chapter, thought i would put it up quickly as my uni work is already piling up, sorry in advance if there is spelling mistakes enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione stood in front of Malfoy Manor gates as she apparated there straight from the minister's office. She stared intently for a few moments at a house she had not been to since the day she had escaped there with her friends and Dobby the elf. She stroked her scarred arm unconsciously as she pushed through the iron gates. Slowly walking up the path until she could delay no longer and rang the bell chain. The door was opened by a small timid house elf. "I'm am here on the ministers behalf, as requested by Draco Malfoy" Hermione spoke. "Oh You is miss Granger! Olli will brings master Draco immediately!" the Elf disappeared leaving the door ajar, Hermione was sure she could hear voices in the distance of the house.

A scream erupted along with a shattering sound and more raised voices as Draco opened the door his face looking behind him before seeing Hermione in front on his step. His face morphed into relief as he saw Hermione in front of him. "Granger thank got you got here" he said pulling her into an embrace. He held the door open to her closing it quietly behind. Draco was about to gesture to following him but both their attention was drawn to the first floor balcony near the stairs. The latest shrieking noise appeared to have come from Lucius as he ran out of a door and alarmingly what appeared to be a horn growing out of the centre of his forehead. Narcissa came out the room brandishing a wand stating she had obviously hexed him. She stood on the balcony shouting towards Draco. "Draco Darling tell those ministry minions doing the inventory not to worry about marking down the French Dynasty China we got for our wedding present, it now merely represents a pile of dust in our display room" she stated not looking down. Hermione's heart was hammering in her chest as she looked up at the blonde women. The look of determination in Narcissa's blue eyes were so similar to the lustful ones Hermione memorized from their night together. "Yes mother" Draco answered turning back towards Hermione. "Come on Granger let's get some tea and we can get up to speed on what's happening" he spoke walking towards a door on the left. At hearing the word 'Granger' Narcissa's head whipped round down towards where her son had stood moments earlier. She caught a glimpse of bushy brown hair as it disappeared into a doorway.

* * *

How are you and Astoria? Hermione asked as Draco passed her the teacup. "Great thanks, just wish those two would get sorted so I can go home." He answered. I'm thinking of asking her to marry me. But after I received the owl summoning me here after the divorce was announced I thought best to delay such things till I know my mother is safe and settled after all this is done."

"That's great Draco, but why delay are you worried she won't approve?" Hermione asked taking a sip.

"Of course not, my mother was never judgemental although she doesn't really know how serious me and Astoria are I guess I haven't really told her much especially with father around." He shrugged.

"Are you worried he won't approve?"

"Who Father? I couldn't give a toss what he thinks, I would happily change my last name if wizarding law would allow it but since I'm the only heir I'm stuck with Malfoy it seems. The sooner mother is sorted to leave the sooner we can leave him to rot with whatever meaningless possessions he is left with"

Hermione smiled "well I better get moving the quicker were done the quicker you can leave!"

* * *

Hermione had been working three days in the manor along with 5 other workers making up her team. They did the majority of the inventory, while she sorted paperwork and listed potential items needing confirmation from the ministry for removal if it appeared suspicious at all. She worked tirelessly often with Draco along her side whenever he could. Every few hours an elf would pop in with some food and drink knowing that Hermione would not stop to eat properly while working. She had only seen Lucius once, sauntering past the doorway muttering to himself and scurrying away quickly when seeing Draco sneering at him from behind where he and Hermione had been working.

Hermione had noted she was yet to see the lady of the house, Hermione had spent the first day mainly in the parlor where Draco had taken her for tea, the last two days she had been working in the vast library on the first floor and she couldn't deny the vast collection the Malfoy's had was astounding.

Hermione was currently testing on several books deemed suspicious from Lucius's private study, she was attempting to translate what appeared to be an ancient diary trans-versed in Latin. Draco was looking over another tome absentmindedly reading the cover. "libro laminis" he whispered as he pulled open the front cover. Hermione's mind became alert as she realized what he had said. "Draco no don't open it!" she shouted spinning around towards him. His grip on the book loosened as she shouted the open pages hanging open towards her as he looked up.

It was too late, a dozen sharp daggers shot out of the book towards Hermione.

* * *

"Mother come quickly! Draco shouted in the hallway. Narcissa emerged from her rooms as she heard the irate call of her son. she glided towards the library doorway. Narcissa entered, her heart skipping a beat as she heard the voice that had been haunting her dreams every night.

"Draco please its not as bad as it looks I can handle this" Hermione protested. Pushing him away as he attempted to touch her wounds. She hissed as she pulled a deeply embedded blade from her left shoulder. Narcissa had quickly assessed the situation as she saw the book lying on the floor and several silver daggers some covered in blood most likely causing the several bleeding gashes she could see upon Hermione's upper torso and right cheek.

"draco take the book and pile it with the others, if I'm guessing right and there from your fathers study then they will all need sent straight to the ministry for testing," draco nodded to his mother and moved away taking the pile of books and leaving the library.

"I am sorry ms Malfoy er Black, I tried to tell him he didn't need to summon you, the wounds look worse than they actually are" Hermione did not look up towards Narcissa, instead pulling her outer robes off she could more easily see where the cuts were now only in a plain white tank top.

Narcissa gazed down at her as she took the robes off. And slowly bent down taking Hermione's left arm and and pointing her wand towards the cut she had just pulled the blade from. "actually I like it when you call me Narcissa" she said softly and her wand feather touched the skin healing it. Hermione stared at her contentedly finally locking her hazel eyes with blue when Narcissa turned her wand to the gash on Hermione's cheek. Hermione closed her eyes to the tickling of the healing spell. She sighed when she felt a thumb rub against her cheek tracing where the cut had once been, and then her eyes shot open when she felt the feather light touch of lips tracing it yet again. Narcissa had pulled back as Hermione turned her head towards her. "why did you leave?" she barely whispered it. Hermione turned to her taken off guard by the question. She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off as Draco re-entered the room. "the ministry have received those books, also the rest of them have finished on the upper floors so looks like you can go home Granger" Hermione looked from Draco back to Narcissa before standing up pulling her robes back on "thank you Draco" she answered not looking back and walking towards the doorway. "guess we will see you in court next week to finalize things, and I see mother got your wounds sorted. Told you she was good at healing spells" she nodded to him turning back one last time to look at Narcissa her mask was unreadable but her eyes full of emotion.

* * *

*libro laminis is what google Translated "book of the blades" for me in latin :)  
*hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be the court case and hopefully some flirting ;) please review they make for happy writers button is down there V 


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to say a big thank you to all my Reviewers, and those who have followed and Favorited the fic so far, it's my first and initially meant it to be a one shot but found my self developing it I apologise for long delays between chapters I have a busy schedule with uni work and real life. but i promise it will not be abandoned. all rights and characters belong to JK ROWLING, i just like messing with em :) Hope you enjoy next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione apparated from the gate straight to her front door, she would write her report in the morning. Her mind was spinning as she slammed the front door heading straight to her bathroom. She stripped and jumped into the steaming shower. Her heart was beating so quickly, she could still feel the tingling of lips on her right cheek, and she couldn't shake the look of Narcissa's face when she left. Never in all her life, had she felt this way, her reaction, the magic thrumming through her veins charging like electricity. No matter what logical reason Hermione tried to use as an excuse there was only one reason . . . she was completely turned on.

The water sluiced over her head, droplets running down her body as she tried to cleanse her mind, nothing seemed to work. Her thoughts kept going back to those blue eyes, golden hair and milky skin, and before it even registered her own hands were running over her own body as her fingers sought her center. Hermione shuddered as her fingertips skimmed slightly over her swollen clitoris. She had always been shy about touching herself ever since school, reading books on such subjects in the restricted section and shyly experimenting had been an extent, now however was a completely different experience. Her body reacted on its own accord, non-hesitantly slipping two fingers into her slick folds, pumping to a fast tempo. She tried to stifle her moans without much success as she pictured Narcissa Black writhing underneath her once more. She collapsed against the wall as she climaxed only then realizing the shower was now cold.

* * *

"So what time do you have to be in the courtrooms?" Blaise asked. He had joined Hermione for a quick lunch just outside the ministry, she had yet to return to the department of Mysteries, after leaving Malfoy Manor. Kingsley Shacklebolt had insisted she overlook all testing of the artifacts sent back In the Labs.

"In about an hour, I hope its straight forward these legal battles can take weeks with normal divorce procedures, a one on this scale could be months!"

"I know Draco said his mother was pretty determined, I think his father would cave before his mother, I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of a Black"

"When did you see Draco?"

"Couple of days ago, me and Anita met him and Astoria for dinner"

Hermione smiled at him. "You really like her don't you"

"Yes, Ironic where I met her, but I guess maybe its fate." His eyes brimmed with admiration as he thought of his new girlfriend. His thoughts turned back to Hermione and he continued to speak. "You will meet someone soon Hermione, you just need to put yourself out there more, you owe it to yourself".

I know, it has occurred to me a lot recently there is more to life than a career. It's only a matter of time before I won't even have you to come home too" Blaise gave her a playful nudge on the sofa, "me and Anita are still in early days yet, you can't get rid of me that easily!"

* * *

Hermione walked down towards the courtrooms trying her best to keep her composure and mind cleared. Draco was stood outside the door in Black dress robes. "Hey Hermione" he gave her a half smile, he looked exhausted since he last saw her.

"Still staying at the manor Draco?"

"Is it that obvious from how shit I look?" he answered.

"Let's just hope this will go as straight forward as can be" she answered opening the door for them both to go inside.

They entered the room realizing they were last to arrive, Draco left her side walking past the Seat of his father and an older wizard in grey robes and a stern look. To sit by his mothers side. Narcissa sat upright every inch radiating her aristocratic importance of the room. To her right was Magnus Merton, a small stout looking wizard with a walrus style mustache he was known as a dithery speaker but his knowledge of wizarding law was second to non.

Hermione made her way up to be seated next to Kingsley. To her right was Glinda Tugwood who had done the majority of testing on the artifacts as well as assisting Hermione at the manor with the inventory. To the left of the minister was Bernie O'grady who appeared to be taking the minutes of the proceedings, and Grace Denholm one of the Higher Ranks of the Wizengamot, and worker in Ministerial Wizarding Register Department.

"let us begin" kingsley voice echoed in the empty courtroom as all present looked towards him. Hermione pulled her files from her back placing them in front of her.

"we are here today on may 15th 2001 to record divorce proceedings of Lucius Malfoy II born February 11th 1954, do you state these details to be true?"

"yes" Lucius answered sharply

"and who Represents you?"

"I Edgar Hughes Professional solicitor of Wizarding Law Represent Mr Malfoy" the stern faced man spoke in a grunting manner.

"and the request for divorce is from Narcissa Black Malfoy, Born July 2nd 1955. Do you state these details true?""

Yes, though my name shall revert to black once completed"

"And who represents you?"

"I Magnus Merton, honorable member of the Wizengamot, professional representative of Wizarding law"

"Let us continue".

* * *

The hours passed as all items from the inventory were noted and passed amongst all participants. Hermione read her results and findings in detail. The majority of books taken from Lucius's study had been deemed "dark" and were kept for further analysis with the unlikely hood of being returned. It seemed the majority of agreement between both parties had been made beforehand and straightforwardly divided.

Merton concluded the majority of possessions narcissa had demanded. "All black family holdings Gold and properties will be returned to her immediately, she also wishes to have possession of the Mansion in Paris and Venice as well as properties she purchased during your marriage in New York and San Marino." Lucius was seen whispering to Hughes for several seconds after Merton had finished his speech. Hughes stood as he confirmed reassurances from Lucius.

"minister my client wishes to agree to all these terms on the condition Malfoy Manor is to be left in his sole possession as well as the Business and Bonds as requested beforehand. The agreement being that his son and heir Draco Malfoy will take over as Co owner and will inherit in trust as stated In Mr Malfoy's will. He does however wish to ask that Ms Malfoy will agree to keep details of the divorce finality From the public, and agree to act civilized in his presence shall their paths cross in the public eye in future."Hughes finished.

Draco leaned in to his mother to deter, but narcissa held her hand to him before he could begin. Instead she stood

"I agree to your terms Lucius, I only want whats best for Draco's future I only home any meeting we have in future is minimal". She sat as the room remained silent for several seconds. Lucius expressionless face never leaving her.

"have we covered all areas and in agreement from both parties?" Kingsley asked turning to the witches to his right.

"Yes minister" Glinda Tugwood confirmed as she scribbled the last few notes of the meeting.

"Excellent then we proceed to the bond breaking, if you will Grace".

The curly haired witch pulled a golden piece of parchment from the file she held. " I hereby state for the record that the marital Bonding of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Null and voice on the grounds of mutual agreement to the terms of separation." She pressed her wand to the parchment as she said the words. Two slithers of golden thread seemed to glow from Lucius and narcissa's arms they un-looped and floated towards the parchment, wrapping round the golden paper and com-busting into shards of glitter floating into nothingness.

* * *

The majority of the party began packing up their pieces and leaving immediately. Lucius hovered as Narcissa left her table walking towards the only door.

"you were always my greatest prize narcissa I never thought I would lose you" Lucius spoke with an almost regrettable tone.

"then perhaps you should have learned to appreciate such things Lucius you had more than 20 years to do so, but I thank you for two things, you gave me Draco, and now you have given me my freedom, I only regret I didn't seek it years ago" she turned away.

Lucius left a coward who knew he would never gain anything from saying anymore. Draco turned towards Hermione who had watched the commotion in front of her midway through repacking her files.

"Granger, come to mine on Saturday, I feel like celebrating, and make sure that hermit you live with brings a bottle of Ogden Finest he owes me from last night" Draco winked before leaving, he seemed to be in conversation with Merton as he left through the doorway.

* * *

It wasn't until Hermione picked up her now full file case and looked u to leave did she realize Narcissa hadn't left and was in fact standing awkwardly at the opposite side of the table waiting for her.

Hermione smiled shyly "I need to hand this paperwork into administration before they close" she said her voice crispy from sitting quietly so long.

Narcissa nodded in understanding. After a few more seconds of silence and staring at each other Hermione to her Que to leave and started walking towards the door. She was reaching for the handle.

"Hermione!"

The silent cry was almost a whisper but it echoed around the now empty room. She turned back towards Narcissa, seeing a fragile pleading look on her face. Hermione smiled, Relief filled narcissas face and returned a smile in silent understanding. Hermione set the file down and walked confidently towards narcissa not stopping as she closed the distance between them, firmly pressing her lips to the blonde's. Narcissa signed into the kiss returning it immediately and wrapping her arms around the younger one in a tight embrace. After a couple of minutes Hermione pulled back still holding onto the blonde running her fingers against her cheek.

"I really do have to go to administration" she said slowly pulling back.

"Will you Join me for a drink when you finish?" Nacissa asked softly.

"what are we celebrating?" Hermione asked teasingly

"my freedom" Narcissa replied reluctantly letting go of Hermione's hand as she retrieved her file and they both left the courtroom going their separate ways.

* * *

If you liked please review, it gets me through the day =D


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou to all the support and reviews from everyone =D Heres your next Fix .. I mean Installment**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Hermione practically sprinted to the administration area on the third floor knowing she was hitting it close and not wanting to be burdened with the files any longer. She was practically humming with excitement from the kiss she had shared with Narcissa. She reached the office struggling to get her breath back.

"Margaret I have my papers from the Malfoy case to be filed" she heaved as her lungs replenished with air.

"Of course miss Granger, lucky you I was about to lock up" the older witch took the file. Hermione turned on her feet, her mind trying to think of the best place to take Narcissa, had not realised she had collided with a solid being. Hermione composed herself muttering a quick sorry and was about to carry on when an arm reached in front of her stopping her. She looked up to the arm of her obstructer.

"Ron"

"Hello Hermione, it's been a long time," he answered giving her an almost goofy smile.

"Has it?" She answered in an uninterested tone.

"Could we maybe go for a coffee? It would be good to have a chat, you look well" he asked. His obstructing arm taking her hand in his own.

"I'm sorry Ron I have to be somewhere" she answered pulling her hand back and forcing passed him carrying on down the hall. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Hermione!" he ran up behind her.

"What? You think because you suddenly decide you have time for me I drop all my plans for your convenience?" she kept walking

"Oh come on Hermione don't be like that, were best friends remember!" he whined in that annoying child drawl he never grew out of.

"Exactly Ron WERE is the key word there, as soon as we won the war you both decided I wasn't needed just because of the choices I made were different to what you wanted". The lift was delayed, she apparated to the ground floor which he followed her doing.

"Well what did you expect, you suddenly decided Slytherins were on friendly terms so soon after trying to kill us all." His voice going an octave higher. Hermione turned anger written on her face.

"How dare you Ronald Weasley, Those Slytherins saved my life when those stray death eaters tried to kill me that was loyalty enough in my eyes. They could have walk away but they risked themselves for me. Which is more than can be said for you! 3 days I was in that hospital wing and not one letter from you, even harry had time to visit me but nothing from you! And don't tell me you were too busy I know fine well you were attending the Quidditch finals that weekend. Even Viktor took time to come visit me. But no in the end your always about yourself, you proved that the day you left us in the woods! Now excuse me I do have to be somewhere and I refuse to leave them waiting any longer, goodbye!" she turned on her heels leaving the atrium.

A stunned Ron Weasley still stood in shock at her outburst and ears burning red with embarrassment.

* * *

The young witch was fuming, her friendships with the other parts of the golden trio had been strained after the incident, refusing to accept her friendships with certain slytherins. Unfortunately there childhood bitterness didn't leave them. She stood in the street unsure where to go, thinking for a moment how she could make contact with Narcissa cursing herself for running off before stating a meeting point. She needn't have worried, A silvery wisp in the shape of a dolphin swam towards her.

"I'll be waiting for you at the entrance of the leaky cauldron on the muggle side" she heard Narcissa's elegant voice whisper. Hermione immediately pictured the destination in her head and apparated. She landed in the small alleyway round the corner out of site. Quickly straightening her coat and pushing her wand into her arm holster. She walked out of the alleyway to the doorway. She could see the blonde with her back to her waiting near the doorway observing her surroundings warily. Hermione slowly snuck up behind, putting her mouth to her ear and whispering

"Never would I believe one of the most Noble House of Black be on this side of the door". Narcissa turned, playfully pushing Hermione at her teasing.

"Where would you like to go?" Hermione thought for a moment, she wanted privacy.

"Theres a small café I know a few streets away, its muggle but we can be alone" Hermione answered.

Narcissa nodded, following Hermione as they walked along the quiet street. They arrived a few minutes later, Hermione cast a mild "notice me not charm" so muggles would not be so drawn to the witches in their formal robes. They took a seat in one of the booths in the far corner of the shop. The waitress came over asking for their drinks.

"Can I please have a skinny latte" Hermione answered. Narcissa was still timidly looked at the menu,

"Just a black tea please" she murmured. The waitress left them in silence. Hermione whispered a wandless silencio around them. They sat in silence not really sure what to do now they were together. Narcissa sat looking down with both hands placed flat on the table. Hermione decided to take the lead and placed her left hand on top of Narcissa's right hand caressing it lightly. Narcissa seemed to relax under the gesture but still remained looking down.

"I'm sorry I left you waiting so long, I had run in when leaving the ministry, thankyou for sending the patronous"

Narcissa looked up smiling. "I think that's the first time its been a full corporeal patronous in almost 20 years"

"It was beautiful, a dolphin, so elegant just like you" Hermione whispered.

* * *

The drinks arrived along with the waitress, she set tray onto the centre of the table and left after checking nothing else was needed. Narcissa poured her tea into the china cup pouring a drop of milk from the just before stirring. Hermione watched her in awe at the small ritual. She felt almost part of a separate crowd watching from afar at this delicate beautiful woman who oozed class and elegance in everything she did. Narcissa looked up to her feeling her eyes boring a hole into her skull.

"Is something wrong?" she asked touching her face and looking behind her as Hermione continued to stare.

"Lucius must be a true idiot to ever have left you for anyone else" she blurted.

Narcissa blushed at first, then her face moulded into a slight frown."You left too remember"

Hermione's composure dropped at this statement. Narcissa was right she had left and now she really was beginning to regret it.

"I did, but I regretted it almost immediately, but I truly thought in the light of day you would have been ashamed of us, I was afraid you would reject me"

"I don't think I could ever reject you after that night" narcissa answered.

She picked up the cup to her lips to take a sip. Hermione stared in awe at her words. She jumped from the table stuffing her hand deep into her purse pulling out a handful of muggle coins slamming it on the table analyzing it was more than enough to cover the drinks and tip. Narcissa set her teacup down just in time as her other arm was caught and she was yanked from her seat.

"What are you doi . .mmph" narcissa had started asking as she was dragged out the shop and into the alley, not finishing her sentence as a pair of lips harshly cut her off. She felt herself pushed against a rough wall as the brunette pressed up against her, one hand pressed against the wall and the other on the blondes hip. Hermione pulled back chest heaving from needing air.

"I'm sorry I needed to kiss you needed to touch you" she breathed against Narcissa's ear. The sensation tickled against her neck so sensually and then she felt Hermione's lips nipping at her pulse point. Narcissa averted her eyes to the left checking no one could see them in the alley entrance, before pulling her wand out and apparating them both. Hermione felt the lurch or apparition, pulling away from the pale neck she had been ravaging. As they landed narcissa let go of her hand setting her wand on the windowsill.

"where are we?" Hermione asked taking in the room surroundings.

"the 3 broomsticks. I took a room here several days ago for when my divorced was finalized. I have no intention of going back to the manor"

Hermione nodded, not caring on anymore detail. Her eyes were full of lust and targeted on narcissa. Backing her up against a wall once more and taking her lips ferociously. Gone was the hesitant timidness of their first time together. This was pure need. Hermiome pulled at the buttons of narcissa dress robes and roughly pulling them from her arms and torso leaving in a pile on the floor. Briefly breaking from narcissa's lips as she lifted the silken under shirt she had been wearing. Her hands kneeding against bra-clasped breasts and she licked and sucked against her neck. Narcissas hands grasped tightly against the radiator she was propped against. She moaned as she was ravaged by the young girl in front of her never had she felt so wanted.

Hermione lowered herself onto her knees as she pulled narcissas skirt down to the floor immediately being hit with the scent of her arousal sending her into overdrive. She pulled the panties down the final barrier allowing narcissa to step out of them, before shuffling forward on her knees placing her hands on each thigh and kissing the lips of narcissa's sex. The taste is even more amazing than the smell was hermiones thoughts as she delved her tongue into the folds. Her hands were now more firmly placed on Narcissas hips as the blondes knees almost buckled when hermiones tongue entered her. Parting her legs more to allow better access as she leant more of her weight onto the radiator to support herself. Hermione experimented with her tongue as she circled and added figre of 8 shaped around the bundle of nerves. Enjoy the noises that she was pulling from the blondes vocal chords.

_ "oh merlin .. . I . . yes keep doing that"_ they spilled from narcissa lips as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her hips reaching out to the tempo of hermiones tongue as it now thrusted into her. She let go of the radiator with her right hand placing it in the mass of curls pressing it impossibly closer to her centre.

"aaahhh" her body shuddered and almost collapsed as her orgasm hit intensly. Hermione continues to lick as the sweet nectar pooled into her mouth. She pulled away feeling the hand on the back of her head caressing her hair, she looked up to blue eyes full of pure lust and adoration that made her heart soar. There was a quick rapping at the door.

"Mum are you back?"

It was draco.

_Shit._

Narcissa immediately pushed Hermione away running into her bathroom door. Hermione stood hesitantly and confused, until Narcissa reappeared just as quick pulling a silken bathrobe on. Hermione immediately twigging onto her idea.

"Go!" Narcissa hissed to her.

Watching Hermione pull out her want turn on the spot with a slight_ crack_ before reaching towards the door.

* * *

hope you enjoyed, please review =D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, no profits made, its all Jk Rowlings genious creativity.**

**Just a quick thankyou to all my followers and people who have favourited this story so far. Extra special shout out to Seeker-of-Raven and GTH who have followed since the beginning and left regular lovely reviews for me to read =D and to everyone else who has also reviewed. if theres any suggestions or wishes you wish me to incorperate feel free to Pm any suggestions and i'll try my best :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hurry up Hermione" Blaise shouted through her door as he ran to answer the apartment door. He greeted Anita with a kiss closing the door as Hermione came out of her room.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hi Anita" she hugged the dark haired girl before grabbing her purse and her cloak from the stand. "I'm ready" she announced looking at the couple.

"Finally, you know how Draco gets when we are late!" Blaise ushered both women out the door. It was a cool clear night and they had decided to walk over to Draco's home in Belgrave square via the Buckingham palace gardens at Hermione's suggestion, showing Anita more parts of muggle London. Hermione immediately recognized Olli the house elf from the manor as she answered the ivory door of Draco's home. She jumped in excitement as Hermione greeted her, chatting as they moved through the hallway to the Drawing room.

"Thankyou Olli, would you mind taking their coats and then have our dinners served". Draco asked in a polite tone. The elf took the guests cloaks and left the room.

"Olli is my elf I brought her back with me and most the others from the manor, don't frown Granger, there all freed and employed by me" Draco said standing up from the loveseat. Hermione grinned at him in admiration, never would she thought Malfoy would do a selfless act, they had changed so much since childhood. "I also told them to put your overnight things in the rooms, same ones you usually stay in. Blaise you got my Ogden's?"

The dark slytherin grinned his pearly white teeth as he passed the dark green bottle to his old school friend. Draco took the bottle sitting it on a drinks cabinet in the corner.

"Hermione!" a young woman with wheat coloured, wavy blonde hair shouted as she entered the room. Hermione embraced Astoria Greengrass, she had been a year below at Hogwarts but had shared 7th year with Hermione when she had returned after the battle they had become good friends sharing long study sessions in the library together, and had been reunited when Draco began dating her a few months earlier.

Draco led the way into the dining room. A modest 8 seated mahogany table dominated the centre of the room. A small fireplace on the outer wall burned calming the atmosphere of the paneled room. Draco sat at the head of the table, Astoria and Hermione to his left, and Blaise and Anita to his right. The elves immediately appeared serving out the large plates of steak and roast vegetables.

"Are they letting you go back to the department of mysteries now Hermione?" Astoria asked neatly carving her steak.

"Yes, though interest had been noted for me to join the registration department after my work in the Malfoy divorce procedure"

"Hah like they will easily let you go from your current assignment 'Mione" Blaise chuckled.

"Hermione did excellent work of my parent's divorce, I don't think it would have wrapped up so nice and quickly otherwise" Draco answered.

"Wheres your mother tonight Draco, I thought she was joining us?" Blaise queried. Hermione's ear's piqued in interest.

"She said she wouldn't be returning till later this evening"

"Do you thinks shes with someone again?" Astoria looked up at Draco.

"Seeing someone?" Blaise looked at his friend.

"Yes one of the reasons Draco insisted his mother stay here rather than the three broomsticks is he is convinced his mother has been _'playing the field'_ since her divorce" Astoria was cut off from saying anything further. Hermione had been taking a sip of wine when she abruptly sprayed the burgundy droplets out of her mouth across the table at Astorias words. She coughed quickly picking up her napkin wiping down herself and the mess on the table.

"I'm sorry you caught me off guard." She grunted moving her napkin to the side. "What made you think that shes up to anything?" she asked trying to sound mildly interested. Her heart was beating rapidly and she was certain a blush was creeping up her neck and cheeks.

"Straight after the court procedure she disappeared while I was speaking to Merton, I went to look for her in her room but there was no answer. So I tried the manor and several other places but no one had seen her. When I finally got hold of her a few hours later she was in her room, merely in a bathrobe. She told me she was about to shower but failed to hide the huge hickie on her neck"

Blaise tried to stifle his chuckle. Astoria smirked at her boyfriend.

Hermione just mumbled an "Oh right" trying to cover up any obvious sign that might give her away.

At that moment the front door opened announcing someone's arrival.

"It's just me darling" Narcissa's voice echoed through the hall.

"You missed dinner mother" Draco called back to her.

"I need to freshen up I'll be down to join you soon." She called back her heels echoing on the marble staircase.

Draco sighed. "I need a drink," he abruptly stood from the table. The rest taking their cue to follow suit.

The returned to the drawing room. Anita and Blaise were cuddled up on the loveseat. Draco returned to the sofa next to Astoria after handing out drinks. Hermione opted for the single chair. "To new beginnings" Draco raised his glass.

Narcissa entered the drawing room, nothing short of her graceful walk, immediately walking to the drinks cabinet eying up the newly opened bottle of Ogden's finest before filling the small glass.

"Mother you remember Blaise from school? This is his girlfriend Anita, and you know Hermione of course" Draco introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms Black" Anita stood up to take Narcissa hand in a formal manner. Narcissa perched herself on the edge of the settee next to Draco.

"Where on earth have you been?" Draco asked turning to his mother.

"What I do in my own time non on your concern Draco, I had enough of the controlling nature from your father I don't need it from you" her clipped tone caused Draco to shrink back.

"But if you must know I went to see my sister" she added as an afterthought raising the glass to her lips. Her eyes resting on chocolate brown ones which had been burning into her since she entered the room.

"You mean . . "

"Andromeda" Hermione whispered cutting Draco off.

"Yes, she owled me after reading of the finalization of the divorce in the prophet yesterday"

The room was silent, for several moments, they all knew the sisters had not spoken in almost 30 years.

Anita picked up on the awkward tension and thought for a subject change. "So what were your school days like, I heard Hogwarts had a house system, were you all in together?"

A burst of laughter came from the other four Youngters. Anita looked confused.

"I was in a different house, we weren't really friends until 7th year." Hermione answered after she composed herself.

"Really? But your so close, Blaise talks about you like you're his own sister?"

"Well yeah I do now, but it was different before the war we were rival houses, taught to hate each other" Blaise answered

"Draco was the worst of course" Astoria piped up

"Ah yes miss Granger and her unbeatable grades were often a topic of Draco's complaining when he was at home" Narcissa said playfully looking at her son.

"I bet is was even worse after she wacked him in third year" Blaise chuckled.

Draco scowled "That bloody hurt".

Hermione smirked "Well it was a long time coming and at the time you deserved it!"

"So how did you end up friends?

"When I returned to Hogwarts I was targeted by some stray death eaters. They expected the slytherin students to help but instead they protected me and saved me, I owe my life to them" Hermione answered.

"Wow" Anita answered.

"That was the same reaction of us when a few months later we found out Draco and Hermione were dating" Astoria giggled.

"Dated?" the smile moved from Narcissa's face to an expressionless one.

"Yes during spring ter . ."

"We weren't dating" Hermione cut Astoria off so quickly in a serious tone. She had immediately seen the change in composure of Narcissa, this was not good.

"But you told me . ." Astoria was cut off once again.

"I said we never dated!" Hermione's voice became louder and harsher.

"I believe I will retire for the evening, goodnight all" Narcissa rose from the chair not looking back as she sharply exited the room. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. Realising the damage of the recent revelation of her past.

"I wouldn't mind an early night too" Blaise chipped in as he yawned over dramatically. He stood up taking Anita's hand in his own and heading for the stairs.

"I'm sorry Astoria I didn't mean to shout". Hermione mumbled getting out of the chair.

Astoria smiled "Don't be I'm sorry I brought it up" she hugged her friends and bid them both goodnight. As she headed to the door Draco called to her as an afterthought.

"Oh Granger your en-suite is linked to my mothers room, so don't be surprised if you can't get in for several hours in the morning" Hermione nodded her acknowledgement and headed up the stairs.

* * *

She sat on the bed for ten minutes looking at the bathroom door debating whether to open it or not. To clear the air and bang on the adjoining bedroom or to leave alone. She finally mustered up her Griffindor courage and marched to the bathroom through the door open a little too dramatically. She took a step back when she realised the bathroom was already occupied.

Narcissa looked up from the sink at the abrupt intrusion. She noticed Hermione's eyes looking at her hands as she rubbed the cream into them. Hermione broke her trail of thought looking up at Narcissa she moved, she was stood with her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, her makeup removed and wearing a light blue silk negligee.

"Good night miss Granger" her tone almost icy as she turned to her own door. Only to meet resistance as she shut the door behind her.

"Narcissa wait" Hermione pleaded her arm and head jamming through the door trying to push her way through.

" No I don't want to hear it!" she tried pushing her back to close the door.

"We didn't date it wasn't even a relationship" Hermione pleaded

"Oh please! It didn't take a genius to realise what Astoria was saying! Were you ever going to tell me you slept with my son!" she shouted the emotion starting to lace through in her voice. Hermione had finally managed to wiggle through the door. She grabbed hold of Narcissa's arm.

"Yes I slept with him, but it was so long ago, it meant nothing"

"So am I just another conquest? Perhaps your next target is my dear ex husband?"

"Don't be ridiculous, this is a completely different situation!" Hermione hissed her anger at such an accusation. Narcissa had managed to pull her arm free.

"Just get out Hermione, I'm done with this tonight" Narcissa turned before she dropped her composure completely. Hermione was about to turn away in defeat when she heard the quiet sound of a sob.

"You have no idea how it hurts" she muffled between her tears. Hermione took a step forward wrapping her arms around the blonde, pulling her back closer into an embrace burying her face into silken blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you" Hermione whispered.

"All my life I have done what is expected of me, never what I wanted. Forced to marry, dictated on how much love and affection I could give my own son. The love of my sisters taken because of war, when all I wanted was them both near me again, and finally I was free I could choose, and then you came along and gave me admiration and affection I so craved for, you woke me up from my icy temple. Only to hear my son had, had your affection before me" she tried to pull away from Hermione's embrace.

"NO"

Hermione twisted her round making Narcissa look straight into her eyes. "You would never be second best, Draco was my first but that was a case of need. With you I just want you more and more. It scares me how strongly I feel to you in such little time, but I know I wouldn't give it up for anything. I will march down those stairs now and tell everyone how crazy I feel about you if that is what it takes"

Narcissa blinked almost speechless her cheeks wet with tears. She reached forward placing her lips on Hermione's, it was soft, Hermione attempted to deepen this kiss but Narcissa pulled away " As sweet as that sounds I'd rather people didn't know yet, I have only been divorced 3 days, Draco's already been protective enough thinking I'm seeing someone".

"Forget Draco, tonight is about me and you" Hermione whispered before pecking the corner of Narcissa's mouth and attempting to capture Narcissa's lips until she finally got a response.

Hermione let out a deep breath as her entire body relaxed in relief. She pulled Narcissa closer to her deepening the kiss as ran her hands down the blondes back. Narcissa put her hands on the girls hips, moaning slightly allowing Hermione to slip her tongue in. Hermione slowly directed them both towards the bed, she felt the barrier as Narcissa's legs hit the edge of the turned them and pushed Hermione into a sitting position on the bed,she broke their kiss stepping back. Hermione was about to protest as she saw Narcissa step away until she saw the witch picking up her wand from the bedside table casting a more complex locking spell on the door, and a silencing spell for good measure.

She stepped back in front of Hermione, kneeling down and slowly pulling the dress over her head. Hermione held her arms up as the black material slipped over her head and lazily tossed to the ground. She then reach around to unhook the bra clasp. Hermione giggled slightly when she saw narcissas confused state she pushed narcissas arms away slightly before undoing the front clasp of her bra allowing her breasts to spill out. Narcissa grabbed the bra throwing it carelessly behind her before bushing Hermione back on the bed straddling her and kissing her once again.

Their tongues twisted and twirled as narcissa's hand slowly moved down to the exposed breasts below her, the nipples already sharrpy erect from the cool night air and ovious arousal. Hermione moaned as she felt thumb pads lightly passing over her nipples, her body already buzzing and reacting to such a light touch she reached her own hands up pulling the nightdress up and over her lover as they broke the kiss slightly. Hermione wrapped her arms around her pulling her forward so the blonde was completely on top of her skin on skin, breasts crushed together. Hermione found slight friction rubbing against narcissa's thigh which had settled between her legs, she moved her hands down to feel for the blondes underwear only to find there wasn't any. "No underwear miss black?" Hermione whispered as she moved her lips across to the pulse point licking and nipping as she moved her hand to the damp area between the long slender legs.

_"Aahhhh"_ Narcissa moaned as fingers brushed lightly against her sex. " I don't . .umph .. sleep in underwear dear". Hermione groaned at the response rolling them over so she was now on top, her fingers still teasing the opening of Narcissa's sex. She looked into blue lust filled eyes, so many nights she had dreamed of the last time she had Narcissa under her and here she was once again. She slipped two fingers into the slit, lightly rubbing circular motions around the clit for a few seconds teasingly before slipping them into her core.

The witch below her shivered in delight as the slow pace of fingers entered her. Her breathing becoming heavier pants and mewing noises as she felt lips enveloped her left nipple. She wrapped her hands in brown curls pulling the head closer to her, her pelvis was now meeting the slow agonizing thrusts eagerly jerking forward for maximum friction. The lower half of her body practically jumped off the bed when she felt a thumb added to the mix gently rubbing around her clitoris and rubbing over it occasionally. Hermione could tell the blonde wouldn't last much longer her movements were getting jerkier her breathing quicker and her moaning louder.

Hermione truly believed she would never get tired of the noises from the woman below her. She could feel herself more and more turned on just from the sounds she was gaining from the woman below her. Hermione shuffled herself lower down as she felt the blonde getting close to her peak she removed her fingers and replaced it with her tongue and that's all it took as the older which screamed her name in release, Hermione greedily lapping up her juices as they spilled out generously.

Hermione made her way up to the blonde pressing her mouth to the other kissing her passionately. Narcissa reciprocated greedily tasting her own arousal. "I never did get to tell you how amazing you tasted last time" she felt Hermione whisper against her lips in a seductive smile.

Narcissa flipped them over, causing Hermione to squeal slightly as she was caught off guard. "I wish to return the compliment, but first I need to sample it" the words left narcissas lips as she kissed her way down hermiones abdomen. She pulled the soaked panties which were tossed in the same vicinity as the bra earlier before she settled herself between hermiones legs, eyeing up the glistening mound. She ran her tngue up the length of the lips gaining herself an approving moan from the younger witch.

"Please don't tease I don't think I can last much longer, I have waited far too long for you" the young witch pleaded. Narcissa did as ordered and dived straight in lapping at the small bungle of nerves and placing two fingers deep into the core. Hermione squirmed _"Faster"_ she breathed, as fingers pounded into her hitting the spongy area giving her new thrills as her climax was building. Her fingers running over her stiff nipples ans she moaned in pleasure, her pelvis lifting off the bed as she cried out her peak reached. "Oooooh oohh C-cissa" she cried on her comedown. She never before had experienced stars and finally understand the cliche they showed in muggle movies. Narcissa had pulled her fingers out but still pumped her tongue in and out slowly prolonging the orgasm. Her ego boosted as she heard her name called so beautifully from the brunettes lips. She lay herself next to the brunette kissing her shoulder as they both caught their breath back. Hermione turned over kissing her passionately tasting herself on those addictive plump lips.

Hermione stood up in all her naked glory and walked back through the bathroom towards her designated bed. Narcissa was about to call her, feeling rejected as the girl abruptly left the room, only to see Hermione returning with her wand. Hermione smiled to her rubbing her hand on the blondes cheek as she placed her own wand next to the other.

"I just wanted to be sure my door was securely locked aswell, I have no intention of Draco walking in on us again or anyone else disturbing us for that matter. I just want to wake up tomorrow in your arms and not have a reason to leave so quickly." She declared pulling the covers back and getting into the bed pulling Narcissa with her. She snuggled back into the fluffy pillow, the blonde curling into her hugging into her chest and entangling there limbs. Both for once sated and dropping into a deep comforting sleep for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**Hah Draco you won't be getting in this time ;)**

**please review, until next time . . **

_SlytherinEnigma_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, she had the slight feeling of Déjà vu, she woke up in a strange bed, stark naked, and limbs intertwined with another, and a warm body against her, only this time she didn't panic, she smiled. She turned slightly towards the owner of the arm. She smiled as she looked upon the pale body next to her. She took in Narcissa's form that lay still in slumber, she lay on her back with her head turned towards Hermione, blonde hair scattered around her pillow. What Hermione noticed most was the natural beauty, she has never seen the blonde without make-up, and was determined to make it a common occurrence. Looking towards the window she noticed the sun was still low in the sky, a couple of hours before the rest of the household would stir, she had a mischievous idea as she began to slowly untangle herself and maneuvered down the bed.

The blonde began to stir as she felt feather light touches to her inner thighs, her first thought had been she was dreaming again. Until her eyes opened and the feeling was defiantly real. She moaned as a wet velvety tongue entered her core, small hands stroking up and down her thighs and soft curls feather brushing her skin. She ripped the sheets off her body revealing the breath taking sight below her as hazel eyes locked with her own. Her moans grew louder as the brunette's tongue plunged deeper and faster. Her body arching off the bed, one hand pushing the girl impossibly closer and the other scrunching up the sheets she was grasping to the side as her release finally came, collapsing back onto the mattress. The younger witch continued lapping as the blonde came down from her peak, relishing the taste before climbing back up the pale body and kissing the others lips passionately.

Narcissa ran her fingers through the honey brown curls as they continued to kiss, eventually breaking for air. Narcissa continued to stroke her curls as she looked up into her eyes almost lovingly.

"You're so beautiful Hermione, I feel like I'm dreaming sometimes"

Hermione lay to her side pulling the blonde into a close embrace, nuzzling her neck and pinching her for good measure, giggling as Narcissa gasped at the pinch.

"I guess it's not a dream then"

"How did we get here?" Narcissa murmured.

"I don't know, maybe its destiny. Whatever it was I owe them" Hermione answered stroking the back of her index finger along Narcissa's cheek.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Hermione answered

"What happened between you and Draco?"

Hermione stiffened slightly, a look on discomfort on her face.

"Does it really matter?"

"Please" Narcissa's whisper was almost pleading.

Hermione sighed, sitting up. "He defended my honor, he never left my bedside the entire week I recovered In the hospital wing, and after the Childish way my so called best friends acted when they found out I had befriended him, he never said one thing against them, and when I needed comforting he was there. It was a simple case of one thing lead to another, we slept together twice, but realised we weren't right for each other"

"I guess the Weasley boy saw him as a threat to his relationship with you" Narcissa answered after a few moments of silence,

"That's was Ron's problem, the relationship was all in his head, we only ever kissed once."

"Consider yourself lucky you could choose your lovers Hermione, with me I had no choice, pureblood marriages are practically made at birth, I was promised to Lucius for as long as I can remember"

Hermione looked back towards Narcissa, "Well I guess that's just something else we have in common Cissy, apart from each other our only lovers have been Malfoy's" she said as she leaned forward placing kisses against the blondes jawline. Narcissa pulled back in shock as the statement sunk in.

"You mean?"

Hermione nodded "There's only been Draco and you" she confirmed before kissing her on the lips once more.

* * *

After sharing a rather long shower in which Hermione found herself pinned against the cold tiles as Narcissa unleashed her more dominant side, she returned to her designated room getting ready before heading down for breakfast.

Astoria greeted Hermione as she walked into the dining hall for breakfast.

"Good morning Hermione"

"Morning Astoria" she answered

"You seem bright this morning did you sleep well?

"Wonderful thank you, nobody else up yet?" Hermione replied with a smile

"Draco should be down in a moment."

An elf appeared with a tray of steaming coffee as Draco came into the room.

"Thank you" he answered to the elf taking a cup off the tray. "Morning Hermione, are we likely to see Blaise before lunch or do old habits die hard?"

"Most likely though Anita is usually up early when staying over and I have seen him looking rather tired but up with her a few times"

The large clock chimed 9am as plates appeared before them filled with eggs bacon and toast, reminding Hermione of her days of Hogwarts.

"Your mother was in the bathroom when I came down I'm sure she won't be long" Hermione spoke casually.

Draco sniggered. "I doubt it I told you she takes hours"

It seemed Draco was correct it was another hour before Narcissa finally arrived downstairs, dressed in forest green robes and not a hair misplaced. Hermione could never get over how elegant Narcissa was, the way she could just stride into the room stopping all conversation as all focus turned to her.

"Good morning mother, did you sleep well?" Draco asked looking over his morning paper.

"Yes thank you" she answered taking a slice of toast from the plate that appeared in front of her.

"Narcissa, would you join us on our shopping trip today? Me and Hermione were just discussing visiting the book store in diagonally and Anita has robes to pick up from Madam Malkins and perhaps a late lunch in the new café that opened recently?" Astoria asked.

"I would love to" Narcissa answered with a smile. She did not miss the smile creeping on Hermione's face as she realised they would spend the day together.

* * *

They wondered through the leaky cauldron, wondering through the entrance into diagonally. The first stop had been to Gringotts, before heading to the Daily Prophet office as Astoria wished to fill out an ad for the society pages formerly announcing her engagement to Draco.

"I better go pick up my robes, I'm also in need of doing some pricing on potion ingredients, the budget spending at St Mungo's is appalling," Anita spoke.

"I'll come with you, I need to start looking for ideas on wedding themes and I want to see what materials Madam Malkin can get hold of" Astoria answered.

"Well I want to get some books in Flourish and Blotts I can meet you all for lunch at Bindewaldz Restaurant later?" Hermione asked.

"I'll join you" Narcissa chipped in already pushing Hermione towards the store.

"Bindewalds at 1?" Astoria shouted in confirmation.

Hermione nodded, before being pushed into the book store.

"Didn't you want to go with Astoria?" Hermione asked as she headed to the books on time travel, she wanted more information on her project with the time turners.

"theres plenty of time for that besides, I already have plans to take her to Paris for wedding material. Did you really think I would pass up a chance to be alone with you again" Narcissa replied pushing herself up against Hermione back. Hermione whimpered at the close contact she spun around, feeling herself pull forward in want to kiss those lips.

"Wotcher Hermione"

Hermione jerked back out of her trance and looked up towards the voice. "Tonks!" she smiled as her violet haired friend came towards them. Hermione wrapped her friend in an embrace as she heard another voice.

"Cissy" Andromeda called as she noticed the blonde.

"Andy" she answered walking towards her sister with a smile pecking her on both cheeks.

"Hello Andy" Hermione called.

"Hermione darling, you haven't been to visit in so long, It's so good to see you"

"We were just about to go for lunch at Bindewalds, would you like to join us?" Narcissa chirped in.

"That would be wonderful as long as we are not intruding?" Andy replied

"Of course not as long as you don't mind Astoria and her friend" Narcissa answered.

The 6 women sat for lunch. They were all happily discussing their shopping excursions, particularly Astoria as she enthusiastically spoke of some ideas on material and dress designs she had been given at madam malkins, and grew even more excited when Narcissa spoke of arranging a visit to Monsieur Charron, a well known designer highly sought after.

"Oh no don't look now Hermione but Cormac McClaggan just walked through the door" Astoria Whispered.

"oh great" Hermione bent down in an attempt to hide.

"Who's he?" Tonks asked too loudly.

"Too late hes coming this way" Anita spoke

"Hermione what a pleasant surprise" The Blonde haired wizard spoke as he sauntered over oozing with confidence.

"Hello" she mumbled.

"You know you never replied my last owl, you can hurt a mans feelings when you don't reply to dinner plans" he smirked.

"I was busy"

"well since were both here how about I take you out for coffee?"

"I . . ."

"I'm afraid she is busy for the rest of the weekend Mr McClaggan, she shall be attending our trip to Paris for wedding robes with myself and Astoria" Narcissa had been practically seething at the forwardness of this arrogant young wizard. Naturally seeing similar traits of his extremely arrogant uncle Tiberius.

"Perhaps another time then" Cormac responded knowing Narcissa Black was not one to annoy. Despite her divorce she was still highly regarded in society.

Hermione mouth a "Thank you" to Narcissa who returned a beaming smile. As the others began giggling at the exchange. However the exchange had not been missed by Andromeda.

"Cissy could I see you a moment?" Andromeda asked her sister.

"Of course, I need to freshen up anyway" her younger sister replied.

The headed into the restroom. Andy locking the door behind her.

"Cissy whatever your doing you need to stop it before you get any deeper."

Narcissa was caught off guard looking at her sister stunned,

"what are you talking about Andy?" she asked confused.

"I mean whatever it is going on between you and Hermione Granger"

Narcissa stared at her sister. Silence deadly between them. Andromeda never dropping er eye contact.

"I don't know what your talking about" she replied casually, trying to hide her racing heart as she turned towards the mirror straightening a clip holding her bun in place.

"Don't even try that with me cissy, you think I don't remember that look?" Andy continued

"Even if I was, its non of your concern" narcissa tried another tactic.

"Don't give me that shit Cissy, I saw the looks you gave her across the table, I wondered why Hermione was so jumpy in the bookstore, the jealousy was pouring out of you when that boy appeared, and then when I saw that smile I knew".

"She's far too good for an arrogant fool like him" Narcissa spat, her face scowling at the memory of him attempting to ask her witch out.

"Oh merlin" Andy whispered covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" narcissa asked looking up?

"You're falling in love with her"

"WHAT? Don't be ridiculous! Were just . . . getting to know each other" Narcissa contemplated her words.

"I think it's more than that cissy, and if you really think about it yourself I think you realise that too" Andy replied, leaving her sister to think.

_Love, no it can't be, not yet._ Narcissa let her sisters words spin around her head. Her mind filled with images of lust filled hazel eyes, warm embraces and loving touches and kisses she had received from Hermione in every tryst they had shared.

"I can't love her, not yet" she spoke out loud to her reflection

"Who are you trying to fool" the mirror replied.

"Shut up" she muttered. As realisation dawned on her

_**Shit**. I'm in love with Hermione Granger_


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione couldn't help but notice something was off after the two sisters returned from the rest room. Narcissa naturally took longer, but not long after sitting down she made her excuses, picking up the bill for everyone and had left. It seemed the act hadn't gone unnoticed, Andromeda had made her left after her, leaving everyone else to whisper throughout the table. She decided to owl Narcissa a couple of days later, Blaise was staying at Anita's while her family were visiting later that week meaning Hermione had the flat to herself seeing it to be a perfect opportunity to invite Narcissa for dinner.

* * *

"What's wrong" Andromeda asked holding her grandson in her arms and looking at her sister who had just entered through the green flames in her living room.

"Why do you jump to the conclusion something's wrong?" Narcissa asked shrugging her shoulders.

"We may have been separated 25 years, but I still remember that face when you use to come hide in my room from the wrath of our parents, or seeking council, so tell me whats wrong" she gave her sister a knowing look, before setting the young boy down who ran along to his new aunt hugging her knees.

"Your right, I'm falling for her"

"Oh Cissy, does she feel the same?"

"I don't know, I've never known love before, with lucious it was just expected of us"

"Has she given you any signs?"

"She's asked me to hers for dinner tomorrow night"

"Are you going?"

"I don't know I haven't replied"

"Cissy! I was the rebel one and even I know not replying an invitation is rude!" Andy looked at her younger sister in disappointment.

"Do you think I should go?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes"

"Then you better send your reply" Andromeda answered handing her some parchment and calling for her owl.

* * *

Hermione fidgeted nervously, she glanced at the clock for the third time in several minutes. Narcissa was late. She picked up the almost empty wine glass pouring the last of the burgundy liquid down her throat. The familiar _Crack_ of apparition could be heard outside the door, followed by a soft knock. She stood abruptly, straightening any invisible creases out of her blue dress before answering the door. She opened it to find the blonde standing in heels and a small black dress, her blonde hair pinned into a French roll.

"Hi" Hermione said shyly, realising she had spent too long staring at the blonde.

"Hi"

"Come in" Hermione gestured, smiling. She took the pale hand in her own, leading the older witch to the table that had been set ready.

"Would you like some wine?" Hermione asked picking the opened bottle from the centre of the table.

"Yes please" Narcissa took the glass gratefully, before seating herself. "I apologise for being late, I was delayed with some last minute business".

"It's not a problem, you're here now and hopefully hungry" Hermione smiled. The wine had already began to have an affect on her. She stood from the table quickly returning with two steaming bowls of pasta.

"I never knew you could cook"

"That's because I honestly can't it started as a Chicken Cordon Bleu, but disaster struck and pasta was my back up" Hermione confessed. Her kitchen in disarray a few hours earlier.

"Just as well I'm a fan of pasta" Narcissa chuckled.

"Thankyou that was delicious" Narcissa spoke standing as Hermione picked up their plates and took them to the kitchen.

"I hope your still hungry theres still dessert" Hermione shouted through as she placed the dishes back I nthe cupboard after a quick cleaning spell.

"And whats for dessert" Narcissa whispered into the brunettes ear huskily as she wrapped her arms around in a tight embrace. Hermione shivered in anticipation at the contact.

"Strawberries and cream, I hope you like that" she whispered. Her eyes closed, feeling fingers brush against her hair exposing her neck.

"Hmmm sounds good, but do you know what would make it better?"

Hermione felt her heart rate pick up. "what" she breathed. Narcissa lips now nibbling her neck.

"Eating them off of you"

Hermione twisted around connecting their lips hungrily, frantically locked In passion before they broke for air.

"My bedroom is on the left, I just need to grab the cream" Hermione breathed, grabbing the bowl of strawberries. She reached into the pantry grabbing the cream before running to her bedroom door, her eyes shining in lust, knowing she was in for a long night of fun.

* * *

"Draco, that's me ready to go" Narcissa announced standing by the doorway.

"Ok mother, have you got everything you need? I can still accompany you to the apartment I don't mind" Her son spoke, kissing her on the cheek

"Of course not, besides its ladies only this weekend, I need to make sure everything is perfect for Astoria" she turned stepping out the door and apparating on the spot.

Draco frowned at the area his mother had stood moments earlier before hesitantly closing the door. "are you ok darling" Astoria asked seeing her fiancée staring.

"I know shes hiding something" he spoke. "I still don't understand why she needed to go today"

"Draco, your mothers an adult and perfectly capable of looking after herself, maybe she just wants some alone time" she pulled him to her pecking him on the lips.

"Your right, but I'm still suspicious. so did you make plans tonight?" his attention turning back to his fiancée.

"No, I owled Hermione but she couldn't make it. I'm just going to have an early night I think." Astoria had been surprised that Hermione had owled her saying she was having quality time with Blaise, since Anita was still with her parents.

* * *

"You made it" Narcissa jumped from her loveseat as the brunette stepped through the floo

"Yes" was all Hermione could get out before lips pounced onto her own. She felt the blonde stripping her cloak and other layers of clothing as she felt herself pushed backwards and guided across the room never once breaking the kiss.

"Good" Narcissa said, kicking the door closed behind her and unzipping her dress, backing the younger witch onto the bed.

* * *

Astoria had been packing for her trip to Paris when she heard the door bell, confused as she had not been informed of any company tonight she made her way downstairs as one of the house elves answered the door.

Blaise Zabini burst through the door strutting towards the games room Draco had installed in his cellar.

"Blaise? What are you doing here?" Astoria asked looking confused.

"Boys night!" he grinned holding up a large bottle of fire whiskey. Draco came into the hallway hearing voices.

"Have you never learned to be punctual Zabini? You were due 15 minutes ago!"

Blaise grinned, knowing it would further annoy Draco's minor Obsessive compulsion to timing.

"So where's Hermione?"

"She's giving her presentation on her findings in Berlin then joining you in Paris tomorrow. Don't you remember?" Blaise shrugged before heading back towards the games room.

Draco turned towards his fianceé "you ok?"

"Yes fine, guess I just forgot" she shook her head heading back upstairs. Knowing fine well there was no meeting, she would question Hermione tomorrow about her odd behavior.

* * *

Hermione stirred when something cold appeared on her chest, and positively squirmed when she felt a warm velvet tongue licking against the cold substance. She raised her head slightly, taking in the delicious sight of Narcissa lavishly licking between her breasts. The blonde noticed the younger witch looking at her in awe, her lips twisting into a smirk as she slowly moved up the brunettes chest before taking her lips.

"What was so cold?" Hermione moaned against the blondes lips.

Narcissa pulled away holding up a small dish of freshly whipped cream.

"Breakfast arrived" she smirked placing the cream next to a jar of fresh strawberry jam.

"Hmm I guess we best not waste it then" a mischievous smile came across Hermione's face as she spoke dipping her index finger into the jam and stroking a sticky line down between her breasts as she lay back down. Narcissa quickly catching on to the brunettes intentions.

* * *

After far too much playing with food rather than eating it and a long shower washing the excess stickiness, Hermione took her leave going to meet Astoria from the port key destination while Narcissa went ahead to meet Monsieur Charron.

Astoria arrived seeing Hermione waiting and smiling in front of her. Stepping forward as she hugged her friend. Following closely behind was Astoria's older sister and gave the older sibling a civil nod, despite befriending slytherins some had still been unforgiving such as Daphne who had always been close friend of Pansy Parkinson, who to this day was still a nemesis of Hermione. "mrs Greengrass" Hermione acknowledged the eldest greengrass. The older woman gave Hermione a curt nod. "did Ms Black not see fit to meet us?" her voice void of any emotion.

"I told you mother she is meeting us with Monsieur Charron" Astoria rolled her eyes out of her mothers view answering the query.

"me and Hermione have some things to take care of first, our appointment with Monsieur Charron is at 1pm, we will meet you outside" Astoria called taking Hermione's arm and leaving her family on the sport before they could complain.

"Sometimes I don't know how I'm related to them!" Astoria giggled as she looked back at her mother and sisters shocked faces as they were unceremoniously abandoned.

"I'm glad you are yourself" Hermione chuckled.

"Why did you say we had errands? We made no plans for anything did we?" Hermione asked as they walked down the cobbled street. Astoria had spotted a small tea room and pulled Hermione into it, they took the corner table.

"No but seems you have been making different plans!" Astoria muttered behind the menu.

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked confused.

"You lied to me" Astoria said in a harsh whisper.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me you were staying home because Blaise was cooking you dinner, only he instead marched into my house saying it was boy's night in and you were in berlin for work purposes"

Hermione, gulped. Shocked for a moment, before trying to compose her face. "I don't remember saying anything of the sort"

"You always were useless at lying Hermione, are you seeing someone?"

She said nothing.

"I thought we were friends, you know you can tell me anything, what could be so bad you could hide it, especially if it makes you happy"

"Why do you assume I am seeing someone?"

"I've never seen you look so relaxed and smiling so much in years, only love does that to someone, also that's a nice hickie on your neck"

"I can't tell you . . " Hermione whispered.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Astoria looked hurt at her friend's reluctance.

"I know that, and I will tell you it's just not the right time"

Astoria wiped her hands over her face in frustration, letting out a slight groan.

"Merlin what's going on in the world, between Draco's constant suspicions of his mother and now your sneaking around I don't know what to think" Astoria noticed Hermione shift uncomfortably at this statement

"What, you going to tell me you're screwing Narcissa now?" Astoria joked.

She looked at Hermione who had begun to blush and yet hadn't said anything. Astoria looked at her confused at such a reaction for a second or two before he face morphed into shock at a realisation.

"Hermione, please tell me it's not"

Hermione continued to stare at the table. Astoria took a deep breath looking around before leaning in to the brunette.

"Are you fucking kidding me? How did this even happen?" trying hard to keep her voice to a whisper.

"It happened in Prague" she mumbled

"Prague! You mean. . Fuck. ." Astoria shook her head before composing her next question.

"Do you love her?"

_Silence_

"Hermione, do you have feelings for her?"

"I don't know, it's just so crazy, I . . . I can't explain it" Hermione whispered breaking into a sob, overwhelmed. Astoria stood up and walked around next to her friend comforting her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, it's a shock, but something like this is gonna get a reaction like that."

Narcissa sat sipping another cup of tea as she waited for the rest of the party to arrive, she had come early to find the young French assistant constantly bothering her with tea and anything else she could assist with. The small bell of the glass door rang, allowing Narcissa to sigh in relief that they could finally begin. Astoria stepped in first followed by a rather pale looking Hermione. This was not missed by Narcissa. She was about to speak up when the bell rang again, through the door with as much grace she could muster was Caris Greengrass along with her eldest daughter. By now the legendary dress Designer had stepped through into the entrance.

"Ahhh Perfecto, now which one of you is ze beautiful bride to be!" Monsieur Charron chirped his arms wide as he greeted all the women. He looked back and forth between Hermione and Astoria.

"That would be my daughter Astoria" the ice cold tone of the eldest Greengrass rang from behind.

"Ahhh magnifique!" he reached for Astoria's hands clasping them in his own and leaning forward kissing her on either cheek.

"And this is Hermione my maid of honor" Astoria announced, smirking as she heard the huffing sound from her elder sister behind her. Hermione smiled and leaned forward as she was also kissed on both cheeks. "Merci Monsieur" Hermione spoke. "Please call me Pierre!"

"And you must be ze mother of ze bride!" her placed a kiss in the stiffened hand held before him.

"Yes" she answered before pulling her hand from his grasp.

"Would you ladies like refreshments before we start? Maria! More Tea and Bring Ze Cakes too" he bellowed through to his assistant before shuffling his clients to sit before him.

"Now tell me mademoiselle, tell me your dream for your wedding and I will do my best to bring it to life!"

* * *

They spent the next hour being measured and tested with various materials, silk had been picked as the main material, for the wedding dress and brides maid dresses. Narcissa finally saw her chance to speak to Hermione as Astoria was being fussed over along with the Brides Mothers outfit which was being argued over what colour to be.

"Are you ok you look pale" Narcissa whispered in concern. Hermione jerked slightly from being startled.

Hermione looked before her to make sure everyone else was distracted before pulling Narcissa's hand and leading her down the corridor. She looked over her shoulder making sure they weren't noticed before eying up a door. She pulled it open and promptly shut them both inside. She felt around for a second before finding a switch realising they were in a restroom.

Narcissa smiled. "I don't think now is really the time to be sneaking around when my future daughter in law is only feet away, despite the thrill the thought is giving me" she whispered huskily into Hermione's ear leaning forward.

"Now's not the time Narcissa" Hermione's tone was serious.

"What's wrong?" the blonde eyed her realising something was off.

"Astoria knows about us" Hermione whispered.

"WHAT! How?!"

"Shhh!" Hermione placed her hand over the blonde's lips after her screech.

"She guessed it this morning, she knew I lied about my whereabouts last night and figured the rest out"

Narcissa pinched her nose in frustration. "SHIT, is she going to tell Draco?"

"I don't know she hasn't said anything . . . I'm sorry this is my fault" Hermione burst into tears.

"Don't cry" Narcissa reached forward place the young witch in a tight embrace and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"We'll figure it out, we have got this far, maybe it's time to take the next step" Narcissa whispered into Hermione's hair.

"What do you mean" Hermione asked looking up into blue eyes as a pale hand lovingly stroked her cheek.

"No more sneaking around, let me take you to dinner?"

"I would love to" Hermione answered smiling and brushing her lips up against the other.

* * *

**Thankyou again to all the people who have Followed, Favorited and Reviewed this story.**

_SlytherinEnigma_


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sat in silence, her fork mindlessly pushing the half eaten risotto around her plate as she stared aimlessly at the corner of the table. Barely a word had passed since she had sat down In the restaurants booth after port keying back to London.

Astoria crossed her knife and fork together, picking up her napkin and dabbing the corners of her mouth before scrunching it up and putting it on her plate and pushing forward unconsciously announcing she was done.

Hermione finally looked up as a throat clearing came from across the table. The pale blue eyes staring back from her friend stating she was ready to talk. Earlier when the witch had completed her dress fitting she had noticed the absence of two witches, giving Hermione a knowing look when they came back, she pulled the brunette aside, and calmly announcing they would arrive back to London together. Hermione took this as a sign there was going to be a talk. Narcissa had attempted to intervene but Caris Greengrass had demanded her attention for tea at her hotel, giving the blonde no choice to comply leaving Hermione to deal with Astoria on her own.

"I need to know what happened" Astoria stated her tone fitting of a muggle detective.

Hermione dropped her fork in defeat; her appetite had long since been lost.

"I'm guessing you will have heard of upper class wizarding partys of a more private nature?" Hermione composed

"You mean a swinger party?" Astoria asked a smirk on her face. Hermione never could get over how much knowledge of the muggle world her friend had; then again she was forever watching soap operas after Hermione introduced them to her in school.

"When blaise took me, I ended up hiding in a room but someone was already there, we were masked, we talked, drank champagne and kissed . . . that's when the masks came off and we realised who eachother were, we continued to talk and drink more after the initial shock and laughter and well one thing lead to another . ." Hermione blushed as she relived her first encounter.

Astoria had been listening intently, mildly surprised at hermiones truth in her explanation, and grateful she left out the more intimate details, narcissa was still her future mother-in-law.

" Did you meet up regularly after that?" Astoria pressed on.

"No I didn't see her again until I helped with processes at the manor, and it wasn't till the day her divorce was finalised we actually met up and . . . rekindled if you will"

"The day of her divorce?" Astoria queried,

"Yes, Draco almost caught us" Hermione murmured.

"Did it never feel strange, considering you had dated her son before that?"

"No, it never crossed my mind, until you brought it up the other night"

"Is that why you shouted at me?" Astoria asked

"Yes, I managed to rescue that one, Narcissa was rather upset at that revelation" Hermione muttered.

"So really its just been in the last couple of weeks?" Astoria asked in confirmation.

"Well yeah except the initial meeting in Prague, that was nearly 7 weeks ago, it was the day before she demanded the divorce from lucius"

"7 weeks!?" Astoria shouted, covering her mouth when she realised her outburst. Suddenly looking shocked as if she were calculating in her head.

"It . .it cant be 7 weeks since the split" Astoria spluttered shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well yes, its at least that" Hermione confirmed, confused at her friends behaviour.

"Oh no . ." Astoria jumped from the table a look of fright on her face.

"Astoria!" Hermione dived from the booth after her. She ran to the till handing their order and a handful of notes muttering to keep the change before running out after her friend.

* * *

She watched as her friend ran into a muggle chemist down the street. Hermione stepped into the store moments later. She looked from the doorway, down the short isles, stepping left and spotting her friend looking pale staring at the shelf. Hermione approached quietly not wanting to startle the blonde.

"I don't know which one to get or how to use it" Astoria whispered as she felt her friend stand beside her. Hermione turned looking at the items on the shelf her friend was staring at.

_Ah_

Hermione place her hand on her friends shoulder squeezing it in understanding as she bent down picking up a box. "lets see if they have a customer toilet" Hermione whispered walking over to the counter and paying. The shopkeeper pointed out the white door wordlessly in understanding as Hermione took her friends hand hesitatingly guiding her to the door.

Hermione pulled the pregnancy test out of the box and looked at the instructions, Astoria still as pale staring into space. After a minute Hermione handed the piece to Astoria and pushed her towards the toilet cubicle.

"Just pee on the blue side then bring it out when your done" Hermione instructed pushing her friend to the door. She waited in silence, until her friend reappeared holding the test kit.

"Now what?" she whispered.

"Place it down, it takes a few minutes for the lines to appear, then you will know" Hermione answered. She looked at the test screen. Astoria stepping back and leaning against the door her head in her hands.

Minutes ticked by. Hermione looked over at the test, her attention more apt.

"Astoria . ." Hermione started.

"Its positive isn't it" she spoke cutting off what she already new. Hermione nodded.

"It never occurred, not until you said the divorce" she gulped looking down at her flat stomach.

"Its been an eventful day" she gasped out as a half cry half laugh. Hermione jumped forward hugging her friend.

"I'm going to be a mum" Astoria whispered realisation to her situation sank in.

"You'll be a great mum" Hermione answered. Pulling back and smiling at her friend.

* * *

"i already told you blaise, no!" Hermione seethed at her roommate.

"oh come on 'mione he's a good guy, and it might make McClaggon back off if he sees your actually seeing someone". Blaise argued following the girl to the kitchen. Anita smiled from the sofa reading through a potions ingredients book, she felt partly guilty after mentioning to her boyfriend about the run in with cormac mcClaggon. Blaise has been on the verge of storming into the wizards office demanding he leave his friend alone. Instead he had got it in his head to set Hermione up with someone more suitable.

"I am not interested in your matchmaking Blaise , Drop it now!" Hermione stormed to the cupboard reaching a glass and getting a drink of water, trying hard to calm herself.

"Anthony goldstien wants to take you to some shakespeare reading, he thought it was right up your street, and his wizarding radio show has made him quite little fortune!" he tried but stopped when he received a glare from the otherside of the glass.

"ok not goldstien, I realised now your appetite changed of course recently." Hermione spat water from her mouth at his latest statement. The dark wizard oblivious to her shock carried on " I forget your recent escapade with the fairer sex, Anita's friend Bonnie was quite keen to meet you after mentioning I lived with you, I'm sure we can set something up, she won the fairest witch of the alps contest last year. What do you say?" Blaise tried his best reassured grin as he looked at the brunette optimistically. He ducked down just in time as the glass whizzed past his head and shattered against the wall behind him.

"Blaise maybe it not a good idea" Anita chimed in pulling him back from the witch in front. If looks could kill he would have begged for a crucio from bellatrix lestrange.

"yes blaise take Anitas advice if you want to survive another day, you can get all this matchmaking out your head if you must know I'm already dating someone" Hermione seethed from her teeth.

"WHAT? WHO" Blaise looked in shock; Hermione had never kept something like that from him before.

"I'm not telling you now but I will, its still early days and probably come as a shock but just know I'm happy" Hermione softened, as Blaise's brotherly instinct had kicked in.

"that reminds me I won't be home for dinner tomorrow night" she winked at the other two before walking into her room.

* * *

Narcissa had stayed in France a few more days, enjoying the alone time and expecting a howler from her son about her exposed secret, it never came. She had received an owl from her sister asking her for tea and decided it was time to return to England. She owled Hermione formally inviting her on a date, suggesting a muggle restaurant for some privacy, despite agreeing they wanted to be explicit they weren't quite ready for the world to know without those closest to them first. Hermione had agreed and suggested a nice Italian near the café they had been to the day of the divorce being finalised.

"how was Paris?" Andy inquired, pouring the tea into a china cup and handing it to her sister. Narcissa took the cup gratefully.

"refreshing, no one does robes as exquisite as the French, and we had the first cutting for Astoria dress completed" Narcissa answered taking a sip.

"you stayed away longer than expected, Draco seemed a little concerned when I saw him yesterday"

"you saw Draco? Why?" narcissa had not realised her some and sister had even met as yet.

"he owled me and Nymphadora, he wanted to ask if teddy could be the ring holder in the ceremony"

Narcissa smiled. Her son had changed so much since their dark times.

"is something wrong you looked worried there?" Andy asked.

"Astoria knows about me and Hermione" narcissa muttered.

"oh . . . and your waiting for her to tell Draco?" her sister asked reading her face.

"yes"

"how is it going with Hermione" Andy asked

Narcissa smiled shyly " were going out for dinner tomorrow, we want to do it properly, and will be telling people soon"

Andy smiled. They continued chatting over tea, when suddenly a several owls flew through the window carrying letters, dropping into the lap of both women and another flying upstairs to where nymphadora had recently returned home. Stumbling down the stairs rather noisily as she joined the others opening the letters.

"its from draco, were all being summoned to his house immediately" Tonks spoke reading the contents.

Andromeda gave a worrying look towards narcissa who in turn looked alarmed, jumping up and grabbing the floo powder summoning her sons manor. She landed in her room, striding quickly out of her room and down the corridor to the stairway, she spotted her sister and niece apparating into the foyer. They all headed to the drawing room. It seemed they weren't the first to arrive.

* * *

Draco was pacing back and forth in front of the fire. Blaise was sitting in a wing back chair, Anita perched on his knee as the greengrass's dominated the sofa, Draco and everyone else looked up as Astoria entered the room looking pale. Hermione close behind, Draco reached forward taking her hand looking at her, she stated back nodding to him before letting go and sitting down Hermione sitting next to her with a look of concern on the loveseat.

Draco took his place again in front of the fire facing his audience. "I'm glad your all here, theres been a crisis" he announced.

"Whats happened draco?" Caris Greengrass asked a look of worry on her face as she looked over at her daughter.

"we need to move the wedding forward were looking at 3 weeks tomorrow" he carried on.

"why?" Blaise asked.

"what Draco is trying to tell you all is I'm pregnant" Astoria spoke looking up for the first time.

"how far?" her father asked,

"about 8 weeks" she confirmed.

"congratulations!" Anita announced. Hermione smiled. The girl always knew how to break a silent tension in the room, there was something about the witch that made Hermione think of luna lovegood, she would have to inquire one day if there was any blood relation there.

"draco you stud, your suppose to wait till your wedding night!" Blaise shouted. Draco gave him a dirty look. The dark wizard shrank back into his chair from the glares he got from three uptight Greengrass's.

"well I guess we better get invitations and a venue booked. I must say its rather inconvenient" Caris announced, her voice laced with disappointment.

"actually me and draco spoke earlier, with this change in events we thought a more intimate and low key ceremony was more suited" Astoria spoke.

"low key? Are you trying to be funny daughter? This is the wedding of the century, this wedding will be spoken of for decades to come, everyone in our society expects it!" her mothers tone got higher as she spoke.

"I don't care about bloody society mother, screw whats expected of me what about what I want for a change!" Astoria shouted.

"think what your saying Astoria, this is not how you were brought up, its your duty to . ."

"duty? I will live my own life how I see fit!" Astoria stood up in anger marching over facing her mothers stern look.

"I think we should calm, I know your stressing, me and narcissa can make all the arrangements Astoria, you have the dress, it should still fit, no one will know till your married"

Astoria looked at her mother incredulously almost ready to burst.

"you just don't listen, you never have! I don't want a traditional wedding, I don't care what your friends think mother, I'll have the wedding of my choice and if you cant accept that then don't bother coming"

"Astoria, don't talk to your mother that way!" her father stood up taking a step forward into his daughters personal space. Draco stepped forward putting a protective arm round her stomach.

"I think you need to listen to her wishes" draco spoke in a firm tone

"you dare to tell me whats best for my daughter?" Edward Greengrass puffed his chest out in superiority.

"im not telling you I'm warning you!" dracos tone had turned dangerous, he pushed Astoria behind him standing face to face with the aristocrat.

"Narcissa, perhaps you should talk sense into your son" he spoke glancing sideways at the blonde witch.

She was silent for a moment. Her regal look forever composed on her face she turned to the man addressing her.

"on the contrary, I agree with my sons wishes, and should you threaten him or his family in such a way again I wont be responsible for my actions" she spoke coolly. Draco looked proudly at his mothers words, facing back to his father in law to be. Narcissa caught the admiring look she was receiving from Hermione who stood wand in hand covering the back of Astoria who still stood protected behind draco.

"come caris, Daphne, I think we should take our leave, there is nothing further to discuss here. When your ready to apologise Astoria you know where to find us" He spoke in a gruff tone leaving for the exit without a second glance back in the room.

Draco sighed as he heard the door slam announcing the trio had left. He turned to Astoria taking her in his arms "are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, they wont be missed" she spoke.

"Draco perhaps me and your mother could assist with arrangements if you have ideas of what you want your ceremony to be?" Andromeda stepped in.

"that would be wonderful thankyou" he answered appreciatively.

"I must go teddy will be finished nursery" Tonks spoke before apparating out.

"well its good to know the Malfoy line is secure" blaise piped up.

"Dammit Blaise, didn't you ever learn courtesy!" Draco shouted. Blaise frowned about to answer.

"blaise maybe you should go home" Hermione spoke using her Don't argue with me tone. Blaise seemed to take the hint, nodding and leaving with anita in tow.

"I better go too, I have a busy day tomorrow, phase two of testing begins, I want to get started early so I can finish in good time" Hermione spoke. Astoria turned to her friend smiling at her before embracing her.

Hermione left them walking towards the door, and gave her a knowing smile as she walked past and momentarily stopping by narcissa and whispering so only she could hear "i'll see you tomorrow" before continuing to the exit.

* * *

Hermione checked herself in the mirror one last time, today had been a good day, the time turners she had been working on were a success, she had demonstrated in front of her department head and the minister as well as several of the international developers her research on fixing a broken time turner and a prototype for a newly constructed one, they had proven to work in time travel and guaranteed her a promotion by the end of the month leading the project for further development. And now she was ready for her first official date with narcissa.

She walked down the street to the Italian restaurant they had agreed on, remembering previously narcissa had mentioned she liked pasta.

The waiter took her coat and lead her to the reserved table, the blonde witch had yet to arrive. Hermione looked at the drinks list while she waiting, smiling as she noticed a certain bottle on the list and immediately ordered a bottle.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting" narcissa spoke softly a she sat down. Hermione looked stunned as she took in the tight lavender strapless dress on the blonde, she had half braided her hair leaving gold locks to flow down her shoulders. Hermione shook herself out of her daze.

"course not I ordered a bottle, I'm sure you will approve" a smirk quirked onto her face, narcissa looked at her unsure at the insinuation from the younger witch. Just in time the waiter arrived with the bottle of champagne and two glasses, pouring the golden bubbles. It was then narcissa noticed the bottle and smiled at the significance.

"the same champagne we had in Prague" she whispered. Before taking a sip.

"yes, it seemed fitting" Hermione answered.

The waiter handed them the menu before leaving.

They looked at their menu's in silence

"do you wish for a starter?" narcissa asked.

"I'm not that hungry but feel free to have one yourself" Hermione answered looking over her menu.

"no theres not much I fancy here"

"are you ready to order ladies?" the waiter asked returning.

"yes can I please have the carbonara" Hermione answered.

"and I will have the fettucine alfredo" narcissa spoke handing the menu back.

"could we also get another bottle of this please" Hermione asked point to the champagne bottle. The waiter nodded.

"Trying to get me drunk?" narcissa asked smirking at the brunette.

"no but we're celebrating" Hermione spoke topping up their glasses with the current bottle.

"what are we celebrating?" narcissa asked?

"my impending promotion after my successful project today, draco and Astorias wedding and future child and most importantly . ." she leaned forward.

"what?" narcissa asked leaning forward as if she was to be told a secret.

" . .us" Hermione answered brushing a kiss against the blondes lips.

Narcissa remained in place her eyes still closed from the sensation of lips on her own. Her eyes fluttered open after a few seconds, the brunette had taken her left hand holding it across the table and taking a sip from her glass. Narcissa looked at the brunette longingly, she had admitted to herself that she loved the younger witch but now she realised how much. Her stomach was fluttering a swarm of butterflies, her heart sweeping every time she caught the gaze of the witch upon her admiring her. She wanted to scream her claim but restrained herself in fear of scaring the younger witch off; this still was only their first date after all.

"everything ok?" Hermione asked with slight concern.

"of course" narcissa smiled in reassurance.

"I just need to go to the restroom" Hermione spoke getting up.

On her way back she noted the vase of roses on the bar area, asking the bartender if she could purchase one. He smiled handing her one holding his hand up when she took her purse out. She mouthed a thank you before going back to her table. The blonde was absently looking out of the window. Hermione bent down brushing her lips against the blondes ear. "for you my beautiful witch" narcissa turned slightly startled. She looked at the rose in shock, looking at Hermione then back at the rose.

"I can charm it to something else when we leave if you don't like it" Hermione answered frowning slightly at the blondes lack of response.

"what? No! its beautiful I love roses its just . . . no one's ever given me one before" she answered. Hermione grinned.

"well expect plenty more where that came from, I plan to spoil you my witch" Hermione whispered huskily in her ear, before taking her seat again. Narcissa was beaming, twice Hermione had referred to her as her witch. Their meals finally arrived followed by the second bottle. They continued to chat and flirt as they ate through their meal with only eyes for each other.

"would you like a desert?" the waiter asked taking their finished dishes away.

"not for me thank you Hermione answered.

"I think i'll pass, just the bill please" narcissa replied. Unsure of the plan after dinner. Would they go somewhere else or was this it, she wasn't ready to leave yet but sitting wasn't really an option for privacy in a restaurant.

The waiter returned with the bill, Hermione went to reach it but her hand was slapped away by narcissa who picked it up and pulled her purse out, looking intently at the bill and pulling out muggle notes. Hermiones eyes widened at the sight of 50 and 20 bills narcissa had in her hand. She appeared to be calculating unconsciously counting and nodding her head. Hermione chuckled at this. Narcissa placed several notes, clearly leaving an over generous tip and she put her purse back in the bag. Hermione picked up the still unopened Champagne bottle. And held her hand out for narcissa who took it still holding her rose in the other hand.

* * *

They walked in comfortable silence still holding hands down the muggle street, still unsure of the direction their going in. they walk across a small park the trees damp from rain earlier that day, the tar path sparkling wet. They eventually come out on another street, standing at the base of a large old building, it seemed vaguely familiar to narcissa.

"where are we?" she asked

"my apartment" Hermione answered. She looked for a reaction or response.

"do you want to come up?" she hesitantly asks the blonde. Unsure if she wanted to or if the blonde witch had decided with dating now involved she wanted to take things slow.

"wont your friends be in?" she asked

"they might be but I planned to apparate us straight to my room either way, so do you want to come up?" she asked again.

Narcissa nodded. Hermione smiled wrapping her arm around the blonde as she wandlessly apparated them to her room.

It was dark in the room, narcissa vaguely remembered it, she had stayed here once before remembering the mess they made of hermione's sheets with whipped cream and strawberries. She smiled mischievously at the thought.

Hermione had lit some candles around the room, preferring low lighting, she warded her door before walking over to her dressing table, perching on the stool and un-clipping her hair allowing her curls to fall down. She noticed in the reflection of her mirror narcissa leaning against the bed post examining her rose stroking the petals gently. Hermione turned she stood taking her wand holding out her hand as a gesture for the rose. Narcissa looked into her eyes as she placed it into the brunettes open palm.

Hermione whispered an incantation onto the rose and watched it glow before handing it back to narcissa. "there now it will never wilt, yours forever" she whispered. Narcissa stepped back placing the rose on top of some drawers before stepping back to the brunette, leaning forward and whispering. "yours forever" before pulling her into a kiss.

Hermione felt herself completely consumed into the kiss. It felt different, almost more emotional that previous kisses that narcissa had initiated, she wrapped her arms round the witch pulling her velvet cloak from her shoulders feeling the bare shoulders and slick material of the lavender dress as she ran her hands down the other witches back.

Narcissa had her hands linked in brown curls as she sought entrance with her tongue, she pushed her body closer against the brunette untangling one hand and placing it on her hip guiding her towards the bed.

Hermione took the hint her legs pressing against the bed side, her hands reaching for the zip on the back of narcissa's dress, they momentarily broke the kiss as narcissa shimmied out of the gown, and began unzipping hermiones robes, both falling onto the bed in just their bras and pants.

There underwear was soon shed along with the rest of their clothes, a ritual of kissing nipping and biting as they fought each other for dominance. Hermione was winning slightly positioning herself on top and attempting to pin narcissas hands down

"Her . . Hermione" narcissa panted. She felt on fire as the brunette ravaged her clavicle slowly making her way to her breasts.

"what is it?" Hermione whispered. Loosening her grip and taking a nipple in her mouth, her eyes locked with blue.

"I want to try something, it was a spell I found, but we don't have to if you don't want to" narcissa panted, fog clouding her mind as the brunette continued to suckle her nipple.

"tell me what you want cissy" Hermione husked, kissing her blonde once more.

"let me show you" narcissa answered she placed her hand to hemiones sex, chanting something Hermione couldn't quite understand, she was more alarmed at the fact a strange tingling was happening to her clitoris, she looked down at the her now expanded anatomy. She stared t it curious and unsure. Narcissa looked down, cautiously running her forefinger over the shaft. Hermione gasped at the sensation. Narcissa bent down taking the shaft in her lips and licking the underside. Hemione groaned slightly losing her balance.

Narcissa moved up claiming hermione's lips once more, stroking the damp shaft in her hand, she leaned towards Hermione ear and whispered seductively.

"take me Hermione claim me as your own" Hermiones carnal instinct lashed out as the words hit her the blonde and forcing her down as she kissed her grabbed narcissa's legs wrapping them round her waist, her organ pressed against the blondes damp core. Hermione took her hand and clumsily tried to position herself. Narcissa was panting in anticipation, she reached down guiding it into herself, Moaning loudly at the sense of completion. Hermione pushed in slowly, unsure of her next motion, she pulled out slightly before sinking back in deeper. Narcissa was whimpering as Hermione began to gently thrust, she tightened her legs like a vice lifting her hips slightly to meet thrusts as pace picked up.

"yes, oh merlin yes" narcissa panted as Hermione slammed into her, hitting her so deliciously. Narcissa held onto her neck as Hermione bit down on her shoulder, loving the deliciously slapping sound of their skin as their bodies met in unison. Hermione could feel the muscles clamping down on her. Pulling narcissa's hips impossibly closer as she thrust into her again and again

"fu . .fuck, Hermione! I . . I love youuu" narcissa screamed as she was thrown over the edge, Hermione jerking as she spilled within her, her thrusts becoming more shallow,

"cissy" she breathlessly whispered collapsing on top of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Apologies its took so long to update I was concentrating on reforged anyways hope i am forgiven with this one **

**Chapter 10**

"Blaise, come back to bed" Anita husked still stirring from her slumber as she looked at her boyfriend crouching near the wall.

"Shh" he whispered holding his finger up for silence before she could protest. He leaned his ear closer to the wall. He heard the faint sound of a giggle sure that his suspicions were confirmed.

"I knew it" he announced standing upright and still looking at the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Anita asked more curious.

"I think she has someone in there with her, that's the wall to the bathroom" he answered. He was surprised when a pillow hit him.

"Give her some privacy and get back into bed!" Anita scolded him. He scurried back to the bed with the pillow offering it to her sheepishly and attempting to cuddle in for good graces.

* * *

Hermione gasped for oxygen. Her naked flesh was lightly pressed against the cold tiles flushing in contrast from the hot spray of the shower falling above her. Luscious lips nipped against her neck once more before a velvet tongue swiped over washing away any slight pain and drowning it in pleasure, a pale arm wrapped loosely around her torso, long fingers kneading her breast, while the other hand reached down buried deep in the folds of her womanhood manipulating the pleasurable moans she couldn't hold back.

Narcissa knew her lover wouldn't last much longer, she continued to rub the swollen clitoris and suck against her neck letting go occasionally to whisper sweet nothings into the ear. She pressed herself closer into the brunettes back as she felt her body begin to jerk, pumping her fingers in slowly a couple more times before Hermione heaved as her orgasm hit, barely able to breath the word _Cissa_, as she moaned loudly her head lolling back onto the blondes shoulder as the only thing holding her up was Narcissa's tightly pressed body and the cold wall.

* * *

It was almost lunch time when they finally stirred from the bed. They had spent half the night making love over and over, and the early morning hours doing even more in the shower. Hermione had heard clearly the declaration of love from the blonde the night before, but unsure if it was simply in the heat of passion had chosen ignorance in fear of it not being real. Hermione was unsure if it was love she felt for Narcissa but she knew it was strong, and to be rejected would surely be painful so for now she simply wanted to play it safe and hope in time as they became more comfortable as a couple, such affection can be reciprocated.

Hermione rose from the bed covering herself with a black slip before pulling on a bathrobe. Narcissa stirred turning towards her at the sound of the rustling of clothes. Hermione looked up as she knotted the robe ties and pushed curls out of her eyes as she looked over to the blonde, she kneeled down on the bed pecking the blonde on the lips before standing.

"I'm going to make some coffee, would you like some?"

"Yes please" Narcissa husked as she sat up pulling a sheet around her waist.

"There's a spare robe hanging on the bathroom door" Hermione announced as she left the room. Narcissa twisted round in panic to question the statement only to find herself alone in the room. Surely her roommates are here? Narcissa thought to herself as she found her wand and transfigured her underwear into a fresh set before putting on the robe, and braving up the courage to enter the flat.

* * *

"Good morning Hermione, or should I say afternoon" Anita spoke humorously from the table as Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Hermione replied.

"I didn't hear you come in" Blaise spoke from behind the morning's edition of the daily prophet. He attempted to act uninterested but peered over the top of the article he was reading when he received no answer. He observed the brunette standing in her robe as she stirred water into two cups, and then taking in the angry red blotches along her neckline.

"You wouldn't I apparated straight into my room last night"

"I see, and who may I ask with?" he asked folding the paper over and looking at his friend. Just then the door to Hermione's room opened, answering Blaise's abrupt question as three pairs of eyes watched Narcissa Black step out of the doorway.

Hermione smirked as she watched the rolled up newspaper drop from Blaise's hand as the look of shock masked his face, his eyes bulged out like a fish and his jaw hanging loosely as if catching flies. Narcissa stepped gracefully across the room past the table towards the cup being offered by Hermione. She murmured a thank you as she took it from the brunette's hand. Hermione placed her now free hand lightly on the small of Narcissa's back and pecked her on the cheek before pushing her forward towards the table chair.

"Good morning Ms Black" Anita spoke smiling warmly. Narcissa returned her smile before turning to Blaise who still sat with the look of misbelief in his eyes until he felt Anita elbow him in the ribs.

"Ow. Oh err M. . . Ms Malf . .Black. I wasn't expecting to see you this morning" Blaise stuttered. Hermione glared at him, worried he was making Narcissa uncomfortable.

"Breakfast?" Hermione asked turning to the blonde. Narcissa nodded.

"There's some fresh bread left if you wanted toast" Anita piped up. Hermione stood and walked across towards the pantry to grab the bread. She felt someone approach behind her as she reached up to the shelf.

"'Mione" Blaise's deep voice echoed through the cool air of the cupboard.

"What?"

"Draco's mum? Is this a joke? Seriously?" he whispered in harsh tones, looking over his shoulder to see the blonde was distracted by his girlfriend as they looked over scrolls the younger witch had been working on.

"Well let's look at the evidence shall we?" Hermione spoke sarcastically. "You took me to a pureblood party, you know I had a rendezvous with a woman, you've been suspicious of me sneaking around for weeks and this morning you saw her walk out of my room. No Blaise I just felt like pulling a good prank on you"

He calculated her words for a second, looking about to ask a question but shaking his head before continuing.

"Is it serious?" he looked at her genuinely with the face of a concerned brother.

"Serious enough I wanted you to know about it, we agreed last night we would become exclusive, Narcissa plans to tell Draco this weekend"

"That's not going to go well"

"Why'd you say that" she asked.

"Oh come on Hermione, It's Draco, this is his mother, do you honestly think he's going to be ok with this?"

"Draco's a grown man with his own family to keep him busy, Narcissa and I are both unattached, I don't see the problem" she huffed pushing passed him to put the bread in the toaster.

"Then I hope for your sake I'm wrong"

Hermione returned to the table a few minutes later with a large plate of toast. Narcissa looked over to the blonde in an attempt to read her, not missing the fact the young Zabini had followed her to the kitchen. Hermione shook her head showing there was nothing to be concerned about as she picked up a piece of toast and spread a large helping of jam across it.

* * *

Hermione felt a little nervous as she stood on the large doorstep of the mansion. Narcissa reached into her purse punning a large brass key as she opened the door leading the way through as the brunette followed. It was clear the house was currently empty as the halls echoed the sound of Narcissa Heels as she strode towards the stairs. "The house elves are told to remain in their own homes out in the old service quarters down the bottom of the garden, unless specifically called for" Narcissa spoke pulling off her cloak and hanging it on the stand.

"I'll just go and change my clothes and freshen up then I'll be right down" she spoke softly gesturing her head towards the drawing room before turning upstairs. Hermione took the hint and stepped into the room taking a seat on the sofa facing the fireplace. Hermione thought back to the end of breakfast earlier. When they had returned to get changed in Hermione's room Narcissa had insisted they would need to tell Draco as soon as possible to lessen the chance of hearing it from someone else. She had insisted Hermione accompany her to the house proving to Draco how serious the pair were. Hermione must have been deep in thought as she didn't register the other body entering the room or the dip of the seat as someone sat beside her. Only when she felt long slim fingers touch her cheek turning her to look in deep blue eyes did she realise. "A galleon for them?" Narcissa whispered softly a playful smile on her face as Hermione broke into a grin. In that moment, even if it was for just a moment, Hermione knew the words Narcissa had spoken in the throes of passion were genuine and as she leaned forward pressing her lips to soft red ones, moaning as she was able to slip her tongue in deepening it further, she felt the words in the back of her mind unconsciously admitting _I love you too._

* * *

They jumped apart as they heard the main door lurch open in desperate need of oil on the squeaky hinges.

"Mother?" Draco's voice echoed through the hall. She pulled herself from Hermione's lap sitting at the opposite end of the sofa as she straightened her robe of invisible creases. Hermione pushed her hair back and sat up straight, morphing her face so no trace of guilt could be seen.

"I'm in here Darling"

Draco entered with Astoria in tow a few moment later.

"Where on earth have you been?" he asked with a slight annoyance. Before noticing the other witch. "Oh hello Hermione". Astoria looked up surprised and also noticed the brunette sitting on the seat next to her future mother in law. Her face changed as she gave Hermione a knowing look before Draco continued.

"We had a meeting with the healer this morning, I thought you would join us mother but I found your chambers unused" he questioned.

"I had dinner and other sleeping arrangements Draco, however I apologise if I had known about the appointment I would have been here. Is everything all right?" she asked the last part turning towards Astoria.

"All is healthy, they offered to tell us the sex but we decided to wait" Astoria beamed as she answered.

"That's wonderful news" Hermione spoke for the first time. A silence filled the room for a few moments. Narcissa took it upon herself to take charge of the situation.

"Draco could we go to your study a moment I feel I have something important to discuss with you". Draco looked slightly taken aback before nodding. Following his mother out of the room. Hermione and Astoria both looked toward the door as it closed before Astoria turned round looking at the brunette.

"Is this the big unveiling?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"I'm guessing Narcissa was with you last night then?"

"Yes"

Astoria sighed before turning towards the door. "Tea? I think they might be a while"

* * *

"are you going to say anything?" Narcissa pleaded looking over to her son as he stood leaning against his desk still in silence. The only sign of what emotion Draco was feeling was the shaking of his hands as they held on to the glass tumbler half filled with fire whiskey. He had not spoken a word throughout Narcissa's confession and she was starting to get worried. She expected him to yell, to swear but not complete silence.

He swigged the amber liquid in one gulp before finally looking at his mother.

"Granger . . ." he asked looking for confirmation as he finally spoke.

"Yes"

"How did this happen?"

"That's not really your concern to know" she answered, refusing to give the details of the initial meeting in Prague all those weeks ago.

"Have you always liked women?"

She shook her head. No one had ever really interested her, not until her fiery Gryffindor came alone.

"How serious?"

He was met with silence as he looked over to his mother for an answer.

"Mother, how serious?" he raised his voice in irritation. She looked up at him, his eyes boring into her waiting for an answer.

"I'm in love with her" she breathed, the feeling of a large weight being lifted from her chest.

"Merlin's balls!" Draco swore as he rubbed his hand over his face. "How does she feel about you?"

"I don't know, we only just decided to properly date"

"I'm struggling to take this in mother, so much is happening and your barely divorced from father, and about to become a grandmother" he stood with a sigh of frustration before marching past his mother and out the doorway of his study.

_**SlytherinEnigma**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Still just milk in your tea?" Astoria asked picking up the kettle from the stove as it whistled steam out indicating it was ready. Hermione nodded to the other witch who poured the boiling water into two cups before heading to the fridge and pouring milk into both cups, she strained the teabags before placing the mug in front of the brunette.

"Hungry?"

Hermione shook her head, knowing what was happening at that moment in time had promptly allowed the brunette to lose any appetite. She continued to sit quiet, taking a sip from her tea as she watched Astoria make herself a snack, the brunette frowning slightly when she noticed the ingredients of said snack, and repulsed slightly as Astoria sat down taking a large bite into her pickled gherkin and Nutella spread sandwich.

"Cravings?" Hermione asked looking at her friend munched on the obscure sandwich filler.

"Hmm?" Astoria looked up her attention completely on her food. Hermione nodded towards the sandwich.

"Oh, Yeh they seem to have started, Draco insisted I re-brush my teeth last night after the half jar of pickled eggs I devoured". She muttered licking her fingers as she finished her food. Hermione took another sip of her drink. She watched as the other witch stood up with her now empty plate placing it by the sink.

"DAMMIT" Astoria shouted as a tell-tale _pop _echoed as a button pinged across the room. Hermione tried to hold her snigger as she stood up retrieving the button from the floor. She knew Astoria was proud of her slim figure and had embraced muggle fashion of fitted figure hugging clothes. So to see her frustration rise as her jean button popped off, Hermione knew the hormonal emotion of pregnancy would catch up very soon.

"Ugh more of my things are struggling to fit" she huffed holding the two edges of her jeans together as she tried to zip them up fully. Hermione stood in front of her smiling, she charmed the button back onto the pants moved slightly so the pants would allow more room than previously. She patted the girl's stomach.

"it's only going to grow as your child does, don't let it get to you, in fact there's all sorts of maternity specialist fashion shops in London"

"Really?" Astoria smiled her eyes watery. The moment was broken as they heard a door down the hall open. Sharp heavy footsteps echoed through as someone marched towards the kitchen.

"GRANGER" Draco's voice ricocheted off the walls, Hermione stepped back abruptly removing her hand from her friends stomach as Draco entered the room. She held her head high looking him straight in the eye hoping her worry didn't show on her composed face. She could hear the faint tap of Narcissa's heels following up the corridor.

"Is there something you want to explain to me granger?" Draco spoke coolly, his face stern but neutral, arms crossed as he stared into her eyes.

"Draco don't make a scene" Narcissa exclaimed as she reached them in the kitchen. Draco raised his hand behind him to silence her. His eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"Well"

Hermione swallowed loudly. "What else needs to be explained Draco?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"I want to know how this started" he demanded still holding his cool.

"What does it matter how we got together Draco" Narcissa commanded slightly losing her cool.

"It matters to me I want to know how the hell this happened!" he barked looking between the two women waiting for one of them to speak up.

"TELL ME!"

"OH FOR MERLIN SAKE DRACO, THEY MET AT A BLOODY PARTY ALRIGHT" Astoria shouted. Everybody turned to the young witch, shocked at her sudden outburst. She grunted as she tried to unscrew the jar top of her pickles.

"You knew?" Draco whispered incredulously. Astoria looked at his shocked face.

"yes Draco I knew, you were so busy obsessing over your mum you hadn't even noticed how different Hermione was, I actually figured it out, Hermione couldn't deny it if she tried"

Draco leaned against the counter to steady himself.

"What party?" he suddenly asked looking at his mother. Narcissa looked away indicating he wasn't getting an answer, he turned further to her. "Mother?"

"The Party Draco, the one in Prague where Blaise met Anita" Astoria explained. Draco rubbed his hands over his face struggling as more was unveiled beginning to understand why his mother insisted he didn't need to know.

"What the hell were you doing at one of those parties mother, you were a married woman" Draco hissed angrily.

"Don't you dare be hypocritical Draco" Astoria growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shouted back angrily.

"I mean the fact that you attended one of those parties as well!"

Draco looked affronted. "That's not true" he argued defensively.

"Oh really, a lie is it that half the boys in slytherin attended such a party after graduation and you hooked up unbeknownst to you with Millicent Bulstrode?" Astoria asked mockingly. The colour drained from Draco's face at the realisation. He weakly tried to defend against his fiancée.

"Who told you these rumours?" he demanded.

"Rumours? I overheard the tale being told during a girl sleepover with Daphne's friends playing truth or dare, it was straight from the horse's mouth since Millicent practically boasted about it"

Draco hung his head in shame.

"I think we can see there serious enough about a relationship if they actually told us Draco" Astoria concluded.

"I don't want my mother getting hurt" Draco admitted looking over to his mother.

"I won't hurt her" Hermione whispered her eyes were locked with Narcissa's, the blonde had remained silent in her anguish as her son demanded answers.

"How do you know that?" he pleaded sounding defeated. Hermione seemed unsure how to answer. Three heads looked at her for some confirmation.

"Do you love her Hermione?" Astoria asked. Narcissa held her breath. Hermione had been looking down but her head lifted abruptly to Astoria who in turn looked back at the brunette trying to coax an answer from her. She could see the brunette turn looking at Draco and finally locking with her own eyed as she whispered.

"Yes"

Narcissa let out a long breath that she had been holding in waiting for Hermione's answer, she felt her heart swell at the confirmation of words. Hermione loved her. Despite all the woes of the years gone, the circumstances in which their relationship had begun and how they had come to this point in time, because for the first time in her life Narcissa black had fallen in love and that special person loved her back and with such an emotional revelation she turned on her heal and fled.

"Cissy"

"Mum!"

Narcissa heard the calls as she rushed up the stairs, she needed a moment to compose herself and she was determined to do it in privacy. Despite all the changes in her life, her schooled upbringing was something she would never change. She bolted into her bedroom and warded the door. Slumping onto the bed as she heaved oxygen, coming down from her emotional high.

"Mother" Draco called thumping on the door, the three had followed her up the stairs but were confronted with a heavily warded door no one had a chance of breaking. Hermione panicked, had she scared Narcissa with a declaration of love? Maybe her insecurities had been right all along and it was too soon.

"I don't think she's going to come out till she's ready" Astoria summarized.

"You best go Hermione" Draco muttered. Hermione looked at him annoyed and replied sharply. "I'm not going anywhere until I see her and make sure she's ok"

"Fine" Draco muttered turning on his heel and leaving. Astoria stalled looking at Hermione before deciding to follow her fiancé.

Hermione looked at the door dreading the thought her witch was upset on the other side, she debated sending her patronus through asking her to open up when another thought crossed her. She walked down the corridor into the room she was meant to stay in on her last visit to the house and opened the door to the joining bathroom. She hesitantly touched the adjoining door pushing the handle down to find it opened fluently. Stepping through fluidly and shutting the door behind her.

Narcissa sat up abruptly from her laying position on the bed as she heard the sound of the door shut. She looked at Hermione who was staring at her with a face of concern, before she rushed over to kneel by Narcissa's feet taking the blondes face into her hands.

"I'm sorry" Hermione whispered.

"Sorry for what exactly" Narcissa spoke softly.

"For scaring you, I know what I said was soon but I couldn't help it"

Narcissa reached up, pushing a tendril of hair behind Hermione's ear, stroking her thumb across the brunette cheek.

"You're mistaken Hermione, you didn't scare me, quite the opposite really" Narcissa replied lovingly. Hermione looked up at her slightly confused as Narcissa continued.

"You must understand I have had a lifetime of being trained to be composed. One does not show emotion in society"

"Purebloods and their ways . . ." Hermione mocked as she laughed in relief ". . . I meant it though" she finished.

"Good . . . because I meant it too" Narcissa concluded before leaning forward to kiss the woman she loved.

_SlytherinEnigma_


End file.
